Story of Yosuke Uchiha
by PsuedoWolf
Summary: Warning: OOC and somewhat custom pairings(at this point 2-17-2016 the pairings are up to you,). this is the life of a gifted uchiha, follow him as he battles against friend and foe to discover his true self. watch him be tricked and trick others, as the pieces of the puzzle fall to order.
1. 1: Backstory to genin!

"oi! Shisui nii! Those are my potato's!" My younger brother Yosuke... The only thing I have left, after my father died. And subsequently, my mom committing suicide, they left me in charge of my six year old brother. And to make things worse, the uchiha are beginning to plot a coup detat. I've focused on devising a plan to stop them, but I would have to resort to that method... Or use my mangekyo sharingan.

"shisui, your face looks worried."

"ah, no. I'm just lost in thought. I need to go see itachi, bye!" I flicked him on the forehead, and body flickered out of the house.

\/-|Yosuke Uchiha|-\/

I hate it when shisui-Ni does this! But, hey! I get all of his food now!

Mmmmm. Shisui Ni is a pretty good cook. I wonder if mom taught him, before she moved with dad to a old peoples home... Although I dont think mom and dad were that old...

*ding-dong*

"yosuke-san! Its your rival! Sasuke!"

"sasuke-san! " I ran and opened the door. Sasuke-san, my rival of six years. We even have rivaling names. Since mom wasn't around, I asked mikoto-chan what our names meant. She said,

'your both warriors, but fighting on different sides.'

That's when we agreed to fight each other in great ninja battles. Our clothes were even the same, although always in different colors. When sasuke wore a blue shirt, I wore char cole gray. That's what shisui Ni calls it. When Sasuke wears a black shirt, I wear a blue shirt. We already know what the other is going to wear, and can make sure we are still rivals!

"Want to come over to my house? Mom said it would be a good idea since our brothers are out."

"Yeah! Did u get that dinosaur for your birthday?"

"Yeah! Its super green!" We ran across our uchiha town to sasukes house.

"I win Sasuke! I made it into the door first!"

"No, I made it first!" Sasuke argued.

"hmmph! Hey! Stop copying me!" We yelled at each other.

"oh you boys always copy each other, now who wants some tato soup?" Mmm. Mikoto-chans famous tato soup. But, I already ate my dinner. And shisui ni's!

"mikoto-chan, I already ate dinner. Do you think I can get some to go?"

"sure thing, now you two go upstairs and play. Your youth will slip by before you know it!"

-=~one year later~=-

"we'll continue training later, but your doing well. This is a emergency." Shisui-nii walked off with itachi, I looked up to both of them as my brothers. Although shisui-Ni is absolutely better. I rolled into a bush and followed them. They went to a meeting spot, and I peeked through the bush.

"you know the mission, we'll meet back here after we are done." Woah, a secret mission?

"good luck shisui." They both dissapeared with their speed. Hmmm I wonder how long their mission will take. Maybe I could surprise them with a sneak attack after they get back. I yawned... Maybe I should take a quick nap. Yeah... Mmm bushes make a good napping spot.

I heard a noise. I snapped to attention, itachi-Ni was standing. Waiting for shisui-Ni to come back, he had his eye closed.

"shisui-san. What happened!?"

"Danzo, he... Took my right eye." Danzo? Who's that? I couldn't bring myself to move. "I'm, not going to make it. Take my left eye. Take care of my brother. And the village." He handed itachi his left eye. I felt like I was going to throw up. "bye itachi-san." No! Not ni-san!

"Shisui-ni!" Time seemed to slow. Me running for my brother that's going to die. I felt a tingling in my eyes, and i couldn't stop running. Before I fell off the edge, my shirt pulled tightly back. Looking back itachi grabbed my shirt. His eyes had tears streaming.

"its not fair itachi-ni!" His eyes were a dark red, with a different pattern from what I've seen before.

"I know Yosuke. But, one day you'll remember what I say here. That I think of you as my little brother. You and sasuke will have to look out for each other. Theirs no escaping the fate in the next coming days. But you know the truth. I'll... have to change that." He out his head to mine, with his sharingan spinning and I felt myself drift to sleep.

*rustle, rustle* hmm? Oh! Itachi-ni is back from his mission! Wait, I have to wait until shisui-ni gets back! Ah, their he is! What?! Why does he look all beat up?

"You turned your back on me itachi! And for what? The akatsuki! You led me into a trap! And danzo Shimura took my right eye."

"Shisui, you should have known I wanted your eyes. Now, die!" NO! Itachi grabbed ni-sans eye and pushed him off the cliff. I went to grab my brother. Time slowed down, and a weird tingling sensation happened in my eyes. I reached my arm out to grab my brother, and felt myself get grab a by the collar. I got pushed to the tree.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to foster your hate for me. You might be a challenge for me later on. Get eyes like mine, then seek me out. kill a non-uchiha, who you can consider your best friend." His eyes spun and I blacked out.

"has the patient woken up yet?"

"yes, the drugs used on him are wearing off."

"where am I?" I said.

"the hospital. You were drugged and someone found you in the lobby sleeping. You're ahihcu ekusoy right?"

"no, that's a weird name. I'm Yosuke Uchiha." I started to get up, the doctors tried to persuade me to stay. After getting out, I ran to find a map. While running I fell into a kid who was running.

"ow. Hey what's the big idea?" The blonde kid said.

"watch where you're going! I need to get home!" We both got up, and continued running. That whisker faced blonde kid better not run into me again.

"Get back here Naruto!" One of the shop keepers yelled. I got to Uchiha town. Where is everybody? I walked through... No one. I walked into my old house. Just as I left it. Or my brother left it... I felt myself break into tears. I grabbed my backpack and packed my things. I walked out of the compound, tears dried to my face.

"we got a straggler, guy." I heard a voice above me. A gray haired man, with a headband covering his left eye jumped down. Soon a weirdo in green tights came along too.

"well their buddy, who are you?"

"I'm Yosuke Uchiha. Of the uchiha clan."

"well are you now? Lets take a quick trip to the hokages office, alright?"

"alright... But can you tell me where everyone has gone? No body was here."

"looks like he doesn't know yet kakashi."

"I know guy, but I think its better if the hokage explains it." After going to the hokages office, I walked inside.

"yosuke?!" Sasuke ran up. "is it really you?!"

"Sasuke! I thought... After he killed my brother. He killed everyone else too. So where's everybody?"

"Yosuke... Their dead. The traitor killed them all. He left, us to avenge the clan."

"what?! Impossible! I refuse to believe it sasuke! They cant be dead!" I fell to my knees and started crying.

-=~five years later~=-

"I hope to get on a squad with the uchiha!" Was a sum of the girls screams and shouts. Sasuke sat alone, per usual. I sat on the opposite side of the room. I wore a black shirt, the same style as sasuke. My pants where white, the result of Sasuke's bleach accident with my pants.

"settle down everyone, you're all getting your headbands now." Our teacher, iruka umino. Everyone got a navy headband, I tied mine around my forehead. Everyone sat back down and we started to get our squads.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. And Sasuke Uchiha. Your jounin leader is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight. Kiba inuzuka, hinata Hyùga, and Shino aburame. Your jounin sensei will be kurenai yuhi." After a slight pause to change the page, "team nine: Yosuke Uchiha, Tanaka Shimura, and Shin Takahashi." Shimura? I furrowed my brow... No. I refuse to be on a squad with Shimura Tanaka. Her and her whole retched clan are on my kill list! And not to mention some nobody Takahashi. I thought I would at least have of been put on a squad with someone I could work with! "your jounin sensei will be Tokuma Hyùga. Team ten: Shikamaru Nara, ino Yamanaka, chouji akimichi. Your jounin sensei will be asuma sarutobi." ... Tokuma Hyùga? I've never heard who Tokuma is before. Maybe he's really strong? I've heard the Hyuuga use a dojutsu called the Byakugan.

"Yosuke-kun. Our sensei is here." Tanaka said to me. Shin was staring at me intently.

"do you mind Takahashi?" I Imposed.

"no, I dont mind." I got up, and sat across the room from him. The sensei's soon came to pick up our squads, and leaving with our sensei we went to the cafateria.

"hello you three. I am Tokuma Hyùga, your jounin sensei. Well, this is my first time taking up a squad." Their was a dead silence." So uh... how about we all introduce ourselves? I'll go first. Well, you already know my name. I am a tokubetsu jounin, or a specialized jounin. I am a part of the hyuga clan."

"ill go next!" Takahashi said excitedly. What a pain. "I am shin takahashi of the renouned Takahashi clan! I like to be the best at everything I do!"

"well... Im takana Shimura... Of the Shimura clan. I like to discover new things... About everything..." Their was a prolonged silence.

" Would you like to introduce yourself?" The jounin said to me.

"I am Yosuke uchiha, of the uchiha clan. I only like one thing, my rivalry with the only other uchiha." Was all I said. Tokuma didn't flinch, or even blink.

"okay everyone, we will meet at team nines training area. Where we will have our first training session." We were dismissed, and I met up with sasuke on the way to the house.

"how was 'initiation'?" He said, not looking at me.

"fine, how was yours?" I responded.

"we have to take another test, in order to truly pass."

"that must suck, looks like you may be going back to the academy for another year sasuke."

"shut up, Yosuke. True uchiha endure. Unlike some people." I turned to him,

"a true uchiha can make it back to the apartments first." I challenged. His scowl turned into a sinister grin as we both started to run. In five minutes, we both stepped foot into the lobby. I obviously stepped foot first.

"I win!" We both yelled at each other.

"you must be mistakes sasuke, I clearly had my foot in miles before you did."

"no, you are wrong Yosuke. That pony tail of yours doesn't count as a foot."

"whatever, we'll settle the score another time." One of these days... Their wont be a tie. I know it...

"hey Yosuke, you making dinner today?" Sasuke said.

"oh yeah, today is Friday isn't it?" I picked up cooking from the cook books in the library during study hall, its pretty easy.

"what's on the menu this week?" He asked, on the way up the stairs.

"I'm thinking, my Yosuke special."

"you haven't made that in a long time. Come over when its done. I'll set up the dinner table." I started cooking as soon as I got into the house and set down my book bag.

First, get the oil onto a low boil. Then, throw in the stir fry! Vegetables and meat! In another pot, crush tomato's and put them in. Add potatos, and seasoning. Stir until a rapid boil, then add noodles into the mix. After the noodles at cooked, drain the mixture into another pot, and put the noodles , potato's, and crushed tomato's into the stir fry and cook until warm. I put it onto a serving bowl, and quickly cleaned up before grabbing a pair of scissors. I knocked on sasukes door, once. Pause. Two times. Sasuke had a girl problem, so this was how we got around it. He opened the door, and I set the bowl down onto the table.

"before we eat sasuke, I got u a graduation gift."

"oh really. This is unexpected Yosuke." We glared at each other, and I broke into a sinister smile.

"I got scissors," I spun them, until the handle was facing sasuke. "you can cut my pony tail off." My hair all flowed back into my pony tail, and after he cut it my hair sprung over my eyes. I pushed it out of the way. After eating we said goodbye, and I tried to get a good nights rest.

I heard my alarm clock go off, after getting up and dressed I stopped by a rice ball stand for breakfast and found sensei waiting under a tree.

"tokuma. How long have you been here?" I heard a loud snore... I shook him.

"oh, sasuke. What are you doing here?" Sasuke? How could my own teacher he us mixed up? Granted I've only known him for two days.

"I'm Yosuke. I just cut my hair."

"well, with your hair cut... You guys look pretty much the same." His veins bulged around his eyes, "yes, that is your chakra signature Yosuke."

"you have a dojutsu?"

"yes. Its the Byakugan. It has near 360 degree vision, and gives me the ability to memorize chakra signatures. My vision goes through most objects. I can also see ones chakra pathway, and use my jutsu to stop the flow of chakra." A jutsu that can stop the flow of chakra?!

"what is the Jutsu?"

"well theirs a jutsu, and a fighting style. The jutsu is eight trigrams, and the fighting style is the gentle fist. They disrupt the chakra flow in the body."

"can you teach me it?" I inquired.

"no. Its strictly a Hyùga technique. Even if I decided I wanted to teach you, it would take years for one to even use it effectively."

"come on, your supposed to teach us right?"

"ill teach you other jutsu, but my Hyùga line jutsu just isn't for others outside my clan."

"but, that fighting style sounds very convenient."

"and dangerous. You could kill yourself unless you have proper chakra control. Which is one of the things I will be teaching you. Actually before we get our first mission ill be teaching you guys that." I looked behind me and noticed the other two members of my squad standing behind me.

"sasuke? What are you doing here?" Takahashi said.

"I'm Yosuke, idiot. I just cut my hair."

"oh, I liked your hair before..." Takana said. How weird can she get?

"alright guys. For our first training session, you have to try to beat me in a fight."

"alright! Time to show off my clans skills!" Takahashi yelled out.

"I'm up for a fight, but I wont be needing these two." I said.

"why don't we all work together?" Takana added.

"we start fighting, now!" Our teacher threw shuriken at us. The other two jumped to hide in the nearby scenary. I dodged the shurikens, and stood up.

"so your not going to hide?" He implied.

"what use would it make? Your Byakugan can see through objects right?"

"so you do learn..." He threw a barrage of kunai at me, I drew my own and deflected the ones that came at me. I ran at Tokuma, and he got into a fighting stance. I slashed with my Kunai, and he blocked.. With his two finger?! My kunai snapped under pressure, and I began to back up. His strikes kept getting harder and harder to dodge as he sped up...

"ahhh!" I felt a strike hit my stomach. I flew back, and his the ground hard. I grabbed my stomach... I'm not bleeding, so that's good. But it hurts a lot... I tried to get back to my feet, but stumbled back under a tree. I looked up, Takahashi and takana where working together to try to fight or sensei.

"fuuton: Vacuum blade jutsu!" I heard takana yell out. I dont think I've ever seen her mad before. And Takahashi hasn't gone down yet... I got to my feet, and ran over. I jumped and attempted to kick my sensei. He blocked with his leg, while still fending off the other two.. I felt a weird twinge in my eye...

"Guys get back!" I jumped back,

"eight trigrams: Sixty four palms!" He yelled out, I continued to back up until I hit a tree.

"Two palms, Four palms, Eight palms!" I managed to dodge the increasingly difficult jabs. "sixteen palms, thirty palms!" I can see it! One of his palms was aimed at the other side of my stomach, and I lifted his up in a swift motion to his the tree. "sixty four palms!" Oh no! I felt my midsection burn like it was on fire. I dodged some punches but his speed was too much. After he stopped jabbing me, I fell to my knees and coughed up blood. I lost consciousness soon afterwards...

"sorry Yosuke, I haven't fought many ninja I wasn't trying to kill in a long time." I started to get up, but stumbled over. And fell down.

"I'm still surprised your conscious. Lets get you to the hospital." I felt myself lifted up.

"Tokuma, you have to teach me the gentle fist style now."

"no, its not a technique for outsiders of the hyuga clan to learn." After dropping me off at the hospital, they found some internal bleeding they had to fix. Great, first day as a ninja and I'm already getting beaten up.

After they did surgery on me, I was kept in the hospital for another week with visits from my team, and once sasuke stopped by to challenge me after I was better.

"Yosuke uchiha?" I heard a voice from outside the door call.

"yes, can I finally leave yet?"

"no, its just me. Kakashi hatake. I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?"

"yeah, sure." Kakashi Hatake? The copy cat ninja? What was he doing here? "dont you have more important things to do than visit me?"

"actually I only wanted to ask you what your goals in life are." My goals? That's simple!

"I want to take revenge on two people. Danzo Shimura, and itachi. They worked together to kill my brother, and probably my entire clan too!" Kakashi had a cold look,

"that's right, your shisuis brother aren't you?"

"you knew my brother?"

"yes we were both in ANBU. Shisui of the body flicker. They say he was faster than anyone on the battlefield. Truly an amazing ninja."

"what is this? Some sort of pep talk?"

"no, I just wanted to check in on you."

"why me?"

"well, its a favor from one of your friends." He smiled, and left. The next day after I go out we had training with sensei. I couldn't spar, so I just practiced my shuriken jutsu.

Over the next couple of weeks, I fully recovered and did some more minor missions.

"I'm very impressed by your squads progress Tokuma. I think ill give your squad a higher rank mission." The third hokage said. "here we are, c rank missions. Lets see. We have a bridge builder? No, I think ill save that one for later. Hmm how about a recovery mission?

"come on hokage-sama. Yosuke has already been recovering enough dont you think?" Takahashi joked.

"not funny shin." I glared at him.

"yeah shin, that was kind of mean. It wasn't Yosuke-kuns fau-"

"would you both cut it out." Tokuma calmly said. We both knew not to mess with our serious mannered teacher, and I just looked back to the hokage.

"as I was saying before... Being rudely interrupted... Konoha has a ally village, far west of the gates. In it, lives a clan with a hidden water style technique... You could say the ultimate water style technique of them all..."

"so your asking us to grab this mythical jutsu?" The crimson haired loser exclaimed in joy.

"no, the leader of the town has suddenly turned against us. Their planning a attack to conquer konohagakure."

"so you're sending us in to exterminate them?" I asked. Finally a good fight.

"heavens no, I want you guys to negotiate a peace treaty with the township. Although I dont want shin or Yosuke to be the main mouth. Take these documents."

"lord hokage sama. What happens if the deal shall go south?" Tokuma asked, while grabbing the papers.

"the deal cannot go south. Their would be too many casualties on both sides."

"yes lord hokage sama." Tokuma said. "squad 9, meet up at the western gates in 1 hour. Pack everything for a long trip." We all grunted in agreement, and left the hokages office. After getting back to the apartments, I started to pack my bag.

After finishing up packing, I still had a half hour to kill. I went down to the ninja tool store, and decided to look around for some weapons.

"hey their, are you a ninja?" I heard a older mans voice call out. I turned to him, with my hands in my pockets.

"yeah, I'm a genin." I pointed to my forehead protector.

"well, then you need this!" He brought out a briefcase, and opened it. Inside was two armbands, two leg warmers, and a bunch of flat kunai.

"these here aren't meant for melee combat, but can quickly take out an enemy in the blink of an eye. You can even hide them in your sandals! Amazing right?"

"what's the catch?"

"you have to pay for them of course, but that's it."

"how much are they?"

After buying the tools, I walked back to my place and knocked on sasukes door.

"come in." When I walked inside, he was packing. "hey Yosuke. If you're here to challenge me, it'll have to wait. I'm going on a mission."

"same here, I just wanted to borrow a pair of your armbands, and leg wraps."

"why do you want them?"

"because the regular wraps i use always falls off."

"yeah, I have a spare pair in the draw over their." I looked in the draw, and found what I was looking for.

"thanks sasuke, see you. I got a mission too." I ran out, and equipped my gear. After getting to the gates we were waiting on Takahashi.

"sorry I'm late guys, I had great luck and found a for leaf clover. And just had to chase it when it flew through the wind."

"Takashi you lier. You just made that up." He put his hands around the back of his head,

"no I wasn't!"

"cool off, before you guys get too heated." Tokuma said. His eyes scrunched up, veins throbbing. "you two better get along or else, ill have you running laps around konoha." I crossed my arms,

"sensei can we leave now?" I asked.

"yes, let me just give the papers to the guards."

We were off, to the town of the hidden water technique!


	2. 2: Shin Takahashi? Yosuke's rival!

"hey sensei, how much longer till we get their?" Shin asked the jounin.

"two days, which means we are halfway their. You can set up camp now." We started to unpack, and shin started complaining.

"why cant you help us sensei?" Shin asked.

"it is all apart of your training young one. You three can set it up in the grassy area just off the path." He instructed.

"shin, take care of the tent. I'll get supplies for a fire. Takana, can you set up the sleeping bags?"

"yeah, sure Yosuke..."

"hey, who made you the leader?! Why cant I get fire wood?!"

"because you dont know any fire style jutsu idiot."

"so what? Who needs a fire style jutsu to make a fire?"

"look. Just do it so tokuma can train us." The sun was starting to fall, by the time we finished.

"okay, the first thing a shinobi must know. Is how to control their chakra. Its fundamental for any jutsu, and will, in turn, allow you to learn jutsus easier. Meaning that you should only mould enough chakra to perform the jutsu, for the best effect." He led us to a pond, just beyond the trees, and walked up to the edge. He took a step, his foot hovering on the water.

"woah, how did you do that?" Shin said.

"by expelling chakra from my feet, and properly displacing it. Although I chose this pond for its ability to retain its natural shape, with minimal waves." Shin put his hands in a seal, and then ran on the water. Falling in instantly. Idiot. Takana stated to give it a go, and made it to the other side of the pond before shin got back up to the surface. I charged chakra to my feet... Time to give it a go...

*( hours upon hours, of boring training later...)*

"I'm impressed you guys are able to do this so fast. But, their is a second part to this training. Being able to walk on smooth water is easy, yes. But how well can you walk on violent rapids?" He stuck his hand into the water, and the waves violently crashed. All of us falling into the water as if on command.

*(even more hours, upon even more hours later)*

After finally displacing chakra at the right spots, I was able to stay afloat. We even started sparring on the water.

"alright, that's enough training. My arms have been asleep for hours, and I'm draining chakra." We all fell into the water, again. This time after getting out, we got some rest.

"we're behind by one day. Everyone get up, and pack your things." Tokuma said. "we have more traveling ahead of us, and I plan to quickly teach you how we can skip a day of traveling."

"how come you didn't teach us before the mission?" Shin asked.

"well with a comrade out, I didn't want to go into anything big without everyone here. That's why I was sharpening your shuriken jutsu." Tokuma responded.

"so this is all your fault Yosuke!" Shin screamed.

"I almost died, sorry if I wasn't feeling like taking irreversible pain while I was healing." I retorted. "besides, why are you always angry?"

"because, its always your fault that I'm being held back!"

"come on guys... Stop fighting..." Takana said, trying to stop us. Tokuma didn't try to stop us this time. Shin threw a punch at me, I sidestepped it and grabbed his wrist. In a quick motion I moved his arm behind him, and dropped him to the ground.

"Yosuke. Enough! I thought you two were all talk. You should never raise your arms against your comrades. You two will pack up the camp, while me and takana will go on ahead. If you raise your arms against each other again. I will send you back to the village." We both complied, and got up. He and takana walked off. After cleaning up the campgrounds, we got onto the path to see both of them are gone.

"where did they go?!" Shin exclaimed. He started to look around.

"hmph. They left us here... Alone..." I brought out a Kunai. "or an enemy got to them." I checked the area, and found no signs of struggling. I put my kunai away,

"look, in the trees. A x carved in." I walked up to the x.

"this is no coincidence... Maybe we should go this way?" I thought out loud. Shin started running past me, and I followed. I lagged behind him for a while, before catching up and keeping equal speed...

By nighttime we were still running, and eventually I collapsed from exhaustion.

"what, is the great uchiha giving up?" He snickered. I rolled to a tree. Shin slowed down to a walk, and then sat adjacent on the path to me. I leaned my head back to the tree. How? How could he have so much stamina? I looked down. And saw shin passed out... I leaned my head back on the tree for support... My legs felt sore, but this is my only chance to rest...

I woke up fairly early, judging by the sun.

"shin, get up. If we run fast enough we can make it." He rubbed his head, and I helped him up. We started running again, this time we weren't competing. If one of us felt tired, the other would slow down. We were a day behind, which hopefully wouldn't affect the mission.

"so you guys finally made it?" I heard the voice of my teacher say. I looked into the trees. Takana and Tokuma where standing on a branch, and jumped down. "I didn't expect you guys to catch up with us, but I guess I was wrong. Now that you two are here I, you need to learn to keep up with us." We both nodded in agreement. "its as simple as the training we did on the water, on a different scale. Actually climbing the tree is no problem." I charge chakra to my feet, and put a foot on the trunk. It started to sink it, I put less chakra in and started to repel until my foot rest easily on the trunk I put another foot. And managed to get into a branch above... Shin did the same,

"with more practice you can be running up trees... Now unto the harder part. You need to repel from the branch into the air, called a chakra jump." He jumped from the ground, into the tree. " You both got it? Good. Now come on." Tokuma started jumping away. Takana looked at us, and then jumped after our teacher. Okay, so repel. First put the maximum amount of chakra, into the branch without breaking it... Then... Release! Yeah! I got it... Wait, too high!

I started to go higher until I could see the trees like they were grassy senbon. I started to fall. Need to think of something fast! I reached into my pocket... That could work... I pulled out three kunai, and some wire string. I attached the string to all of them, creating some sort of device... I dived head first, and slowly spun. I threw the first kunai into a tree, and the second one Into the perpendicular tree. I hanged onto the third kunai, and misses the ground by a foot. I let go of the kunai, and started to slide on the ground. I eventually stopped myself, and found the entrance to a town. I slumped down outside the gates.

"hello their handsome. You must be a genin..." I looked up, and saw a... Well Endowed... woman.

"yeah, and?"

"well, I just decided that you are going to be my husband. Lucky you!" She tried to grab me, and I jumped back.

"I'm not looking for a wife. Find someone else."

"listen here, I am the strongest fighter in this village and you will obey me. Or else." Who does this lady think she is?

"or what?"

"ill make you submit!" She jumped at me. I can't compromise the mission... But I can't be shown up like this either. She threw punches at me, that I dodged. They kept speeding up... Like that time with sensei.. Eventually I got hit multiple times in the stomach flying back into a tree. I need to be faster! I got up...

"its a wonder your still able to get up!" She looked completely crazy... "but if I can't have you..." Her look suddenly got demonic. " no body can!" In her hands formed a water blade, I drew kunai. Her sword clashed with my kunai, but didn't falter. Her strikes kept getting faster and faster, with her appearance appearing more demonic... Her strikes got faster, harder... My kunai started to crack. She kept striking down, I rolled under her and started an offensive... I threw a kick into her back, she Stumbled forward... When she turned around... I threw my cracked kunai at her, it hit her in the middle of her chest. But she still stood strong after a direct hit! I fell onto my back. What is she!? I crawled backwards... I can't beat her! I hit a wall.. I threw shuriken into her, no effect! She raised her sword... I closed my eyes... Im going to die here... Then... Then I can't... No. I can't die.. But, what can I do. Her strikes are too fast! I opened my eyes... She fell to her knees.

"Tokuma?" I said. He picked up the demon girl, and handed over to the guards who came running.

"Yosuke, taking her on was reckless." He knelt down. "Byakugan!" He stood still.

"is something wrong tokuma-sensei?" Shin asked.

"no, Yosuke doesn't have any wounds. Lets go inside to the town leader. I want to get this treaty signed and over with. Theirs something off with the chakra in this town." Shin helped me up, and I dusted myself off.

"another thing. We need to keep our presence unknown. Step up. I'm going to cast a genjutsu on your headbands, leaving them without the konoha symbol. And dont draw to much attention to yourselves. I'm talking to you two boys." He cast the genjutsu, and the metal part of our headbands dissapeared.

Walking into the village, we found a security checkpoint off the bat.

"no weapons allowed In the town. Empty all of them into these containers, and you can retrieve them upon exiting." They took a picture of us, and took down our names. They put it into a basket, and we started to hand over all of our weapons. Which was just kunai and shuriken. They let us keep our wire string, and everything that wasn't sharp and could kill someone directly. I didn't say anything about the weapons under my leg wrap, and my armbands. After walking through the town, we found the building.

"ah, travelers. I didn't expect any visitors today."

"hello, lord of the hidden water. We are ambassadors from the hidden leaf villa-"

"get out! Konohas presence isn't allowed here!"

"we just want to talk." Tokuma added. Tokuma dropped the papers on the table... "if you listen to what I have to say, we will leave."

"alright, you have five minutes." He reluctantly agreed. "but, go any longer and I will have the guards kill you all."

"we want to come to a peace treaty with your village, but I see talking won't work. So lets have a bet... Have a fight. Three of the genin in my squad, vs any three ninja in your village. If we win, you sign this treaty and call off war against konoha. If you win, we will leave and never return."

"hmm. Any three ninja? In this village? Haha! Your genin dont stand a chance. I will organize the tournament in two weeks time. In the meantime, you can stay in the inn. But consider these three days, the final days of your lives..." The creepy old leader shooed us out, and we got a place at the inn.

"doesn't this seem like a trap sensei?" Takana asked.

"if it is a trap, we have to go through it for the sake of the greater good. And over the three days we will be training, on three important things. Strength, Speed, and taijutsu... These are three fundamental things for shinobi, and used properly... Can overpower any ninja here. Rest easy today, but the next three days will be the worst you have ever had. Are you ready?" Tokuma monologued, while kneeling on a mat. We all nodded.

"team nine will be the undisputed champions of the hidden water!" Shin exclaimed. I gave a grin, and takana had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"alright, today. I'll be teaching you strength training. It goes hand in hand with speed, so its like knocking two birds with one stone. And by stone, I mean a giant rock." He activated his Byakugan, and hit the side of the mountain we were training at. Three rocks, about half our sizes showed up.

"you expect us to lift these?!" Shin said.

"no, I just want you to roll them up the mountain. Then back down. Without dropping it... You'll be working on this all today... Now get to work." Tokuma walked away, leaving us to our training.

*(one days later...)*

Strength training was hard, but we managed to survive with some rest at night.

"now, its time for fighting. Your fighting styles should already be enhanced due to the training you just did. I want all of you to come at me with your bear fists."

"finally, time to show what my training can do." I said.

"alright! A challenge worthy of my clans name!" shin added.

"I... Hope I can do it..." Takana started.

We all ran at our sensei, I can already see the difference in my speed! I threw a kick at my sensei, while shin slid under me and Tokuma. He blocked my kick, and caught shins punch with his leg. He pushed out, and threw me back. Takana ran up, aiming to hit him with a uppercut kick. I went in to back her up, But Tokuma bent forward. Takana kicked shin in the face, and Tokuma swung his leg out. Simultaneously, putting his hand on the ground and spun. Takana was knocked off her feet, and shin fell back.

"you guys still have a way to go with taijutsu, Yosuke. You have tremendous speed and agility, yet choose to use brute strength over all. Shin, you have the exact opposite problem. Takana, you need to learn about the position of your attacks during group combat." He said.

"that seems about right." I said, not wanting to admit defeat.

"if you say so sensei..." Shin responded.

"ill work harder next time sensei..." Takana added.

So we worked... Only 2 days until the tournament.

*(time skip 2 days, too boring for writing...)*

Me and shin were sparring, the night before the fight. We were working on fighting upside down, to be able to fight anywhere anytime. Our spar ended in a tie.

"that's my skill talkin'!" He shouted.

"it was a tie you idiot."

"so what? Its still a victory if i dont lose!"

"that's not how the fight will work.. Besides, what will three days of training do against three of their best ninja? That ended our conversation. Shins confident smile, turned monotone showing his agreeance.

"true, and we dont even know who our opponents are."

"which already puts us at a disadvantage." We got inside... We need rest for tomorrow. Especially tomorrow.

"wake up, Yosuke. Its time to go." After getting dressed, we talked about how we could win the fights with certain strategies.

"Tokuma, did you tell them our full names?" I whispered to the jounin.

"no, of course not. That could endanger the mission." He whispered back.

Looking across the plains... No! It... It cant be! The demon... From a couple days ago...

I fell to my knees and dry heaved.

"Yosuke... We can beat her. Dont fear what's not scary." Tokuma said, trying to encourage me.

"akuma will be, fighting against you three genin! The mayor said. "ninja art: Sealing jutsu!" The mayor commanded. I looked to my sensei, who instantly froze in chains during the sneak attack.

I stood next to shin and Tokuma... Still feeling a little sick... Takana got up, and walked into the fighting area.

"Yosuke, believe in yourself. In your power!" Shin said. I... Cant just stand here... Shin ran up, and started to fight the woman over ground. He fared well against her, and takana joined in. I was stuck. Paralyzed by the fear of her presence...

'You must get this treaty through. The casualties against the village will be tremendous.' The Hokage's words rang in my head... I can't let any of the innocent villagers die... No! I won't let this demon destroy any part of my home!

"Suiton: Water replacement jutsu!" She yelled. I jumped to the trees, and used my chakra to stick to it. The floor started to turn blue, before long it looked like a pond. "Suiton: Water shuriken Jutsu!" Water from the pool started to form into shuriken above and fly at me. I jumped back to the water and made some hand seals,

"Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu!" I commanded.

"Fuuton: Vacuum wave jutsu!" Takana yelled. the wind ball enhanced my fireballs and met with the water shuriken, forming steam. I ran through the nicely made smoke and threw a kick. She blocked it with her wrist. I landed, and she threw a punch at me. I bent back, planting my hands above the water and threw my feet up hitting her chin. I back flipped and punched her stomach. She jumped over me, to the other side of our fighting ground. Shin ran in, and threw a kick to her heart which she blocked easily and he retaliated with a punch to the head. She let it hit her, and her neck twisted with a scaring noise. She started laughing.

"your a strong one, I haven't fought strong opponents in a while! Suiton: Water sword barrage!" A sword from under me, grazed my chin. Another, on my arm. I ran at her, avoiding the sword pillars I jumped over the last sword pillar and threw a kick at her. She grabbed my foot and threw me against the wall of the mountain, before she jumped with a water sword in her hand. I crossed my forearms to block the sword, and it hit the hidden kunai. I kicked her back, and took my sleeves off. I pocketed them, and I grabbed onto the ones on both hands. I gave some to takana, before throwing my four kunai in one motion and her throwing the other three. She blocked most of them, with one cutting her cheek. The blood was pure black, it dripped down her cheek. She licked it up with her long tongue... Is she truly a demon?! She grabbed her sword and cut along her palm, sucking her own blood... I threw up into the water. Takana looked unfazed, and used the kunai to great effect. I knelt down to recover myself, as she went in with her air enhanced kunai.

"fuuton: Vacuum blade jutsu!" They fought with their sword skills, and the demon eventually over came her power. She slashed takana away, and she screamed. I jumped to her, and caught her before she landed in the water. I laid her down on the ground and turned around to block more of her water kunai with my body, shielding takana.

"now, now Yosuke. When I kill you, i want your body still usable for your descendants!" She ran at me, and I ripped the bandages covering my leg and grabbed the Kunai their too. I threw them all again, with each one impaling her. She kept running.

"my thirst for you... It must be clenched!" I grabbed one of the four kunai in my sandals, and uses it to block her attacks. It broke after three strikes. Its too flat to be any good at defense... I grabbed a kunai again, and slashed up with it. She grabbed it before I could hit her chest, and it broke. She slashed many times with her sword... They kept getting faster than the last. I dodged most of them, but started to get hit.

Focus. Focus where the sword will go. Predict where it will land its blow... Come on! I dodged more, but kept getting slashed up.

"Now, die!" Her slashes got even faster! How? Come on! Focus! I closed my eyes and took a few steps back. I opened my eyes... I.. My eyes. Their was a tingling feeling, that I have never felt before. I.. Could see her slashes.. Her sword jabbed forward, and side-spinning to dodge it I backhanded her face. She spit black blood into the pond, with a hissing noise following.

"what? An... Uchiha?!" Her face looked different. More sinister than before... She ran at me, and I was able to dodge all of her attacks. I jumped back, before tripping on the edge of the pond. I fell onto my back, and I was frozen. I've done everything I could... I couldn't move my body... Come on... Move!

"before I kill you, you should know how much pain this will cause me. But I guess you will feel it a lot more." I started to move my arms, she brought her sword above her head... And slashed down... I looked up. I was in the shadow, of shin.

"No! I wont let you kill... My friend!" He exclaimed. The sword was caught on his shoulder bone. He raised his right hand, and grasped it into a fist. He punched up, throwing her into the air. He fell back into my arms.

"finish her Yosuke... If I dont live till tomorrow, I want to die knowing she's gone!" My confidence grew... I grabbed one of the Kunai I dropped earlier and put it in my sandal for later. I jumped up to where she was... I activated my sharingan, and mounted onto of her thick waist mid-air. I hope these are the right places... I brought up two fingers, like I saw tokuma do... Release your chakra right, and turn her tenketsu off... I jabbed wildly over her torso and upper body, releasing my chakra into her on each strike. After I exerted a lot of my chakra, I jumped up off her. Kicking her into the ground in the process.

"hahahaahahahaa! You'll have to do more than that lousy Hyùga replica to take me down! That's what ill call you, the pseudo Hyùga! Seems fitting doesn't it? Or maybe the lone pseudo Hyùga. Seeing as your team of losers is dead!"

"no! How dare you! You can call me whatever you want. But you leave them out of this! Katon: Fire dragon jutsu!" I knew I couldn't use this advanced fire technique without any strings attached to her, but if I pour the last of my chakra into it...

"Gyaaaaaah!" I blew the fire out, and the dragon flew straight at her. I got her... That's what she gets fo- what?! How does she? How did she get through my Jutsu? I looked at the water sword in her hand, steaming but still in usable condition. It cut through my water dragon, and the dragon faded into black smoke. I keeled over onto my knees, dammit! I'm running low on chakra! I saw her get closer with every blink, I raised my hands in a last effort attempt to stay alive.. Clasping them together, palm to palm closing my eyes... I didn't feel dead... I looked up, Her sword was caught in between my palms, and I still felt my sharingan. I pulled my palms above my head, keeping her water sword in my grasp. I kicked her stomach with both feet, and she went flying back through the air. I brought my last three kunai out, tying a string on one. Using my sharingan, I knew where to throw them. I threw a non attached kunai, it at her wide right. then the one with string aimed at the first. The last kunai, went to her left. All thrown in rapid succession, they clanged and the kunai hit both of the Kunais and tied her up. I flipped her water sword into my grip, pulling the string and she came flying at me. Hows my chance to kill her! For the pain she's caused my... Friends! I glanced at my teacher, stuck in the chain prison... I... I could get away with killing her now! No... She's not the one I want to kill. I brought the sword above my head... I was frozen... In a instant the sword in my hands dissipated, leaving her with a sword. I had nothing to defend myself with, and no way to dodge it... I threw up blood. The sword pierced my stomach, and I fell back onto the ground. I passed out soon afterwards...

"I dont agree to this treaty, but if the genin of Konohagakure are strong enough to beat our worst convict Then its in the best interest if we the hidden water dont go to war with them." I woke up, laying in a hospital bed. "ah, you're awake Yosuke. I've heard good things, and from the look of things, they are true." The gray haired jounin said.

"its just another stepping stool to killing itachi... Why am I in the hospital anyway?"

"the water demon you fought, her water jutsus were infused with poison. So you got treatment here. But, on to why I'm here..." Kakashi got up, "I asked the hokage for a favor, to be able go pick up a little something that belongs to you, as a congratulations for completing your first c rank mission." He brought out a small box, and his after image faded away soon after. I grabbed the box, and opened the top up. Inside... Shi-... Shisui's old tanto! I picked it up, it reminded me why I doing this... Why I'm becoming a ninja, why I'm attaining more power!

Quickly putting my clothes on over my bandages, I found the armbands sasuke lent me, and bandaged my legs taking off the concealed kunai holders. I found my headband and put it under my bangs, I ran out to the Hyùga compound. Sure enough, I found Tokuma after asking around.

"Tokuma sensei. I'm out of the hospital, want to train?"

"yosuke, today's my off day. Train with your squad alright?" Those weaklings? No thanks... Maybe I can find someone around here? Hmm. Oh, is that hinata?

"hinata? Hyùga hinata?" I asked to the girl in a lavender jacket.

"yes? Oh. Uh.. Hi Yosuke."

"hinata, I was wondering if you would be my sparring partner today because Tokuma is taking a break."

"yeah sure, lets just go somewhere else." After walking for a bit, we found a training spot.

"you ready hinata?"

"mhmm! Byakugan!"

"Sharingan!" We ran at each other, she threw a palm at me and i ducked it. I threw a punch, which she caught with her hand. I jumped back a bit, and flung my feet. She took a step back and dodged it, pushing my hands off the ground I flipped upwards and threw kunai at he. She blocked it with her gentle fist. We kept exchanging blows,

"eight trigrams: Sixty four palms!" She said. I could clearly see where the palms were aimed, and dodged them all. Soon the sun started setting. I deactivated my sharingan. After talking for a little bit, I decided to leave.

"thanks for sparring with me hinata. But, I have to go now. Want me to walk you back?"

"oh, uh. I wouldn't want to be any trouble..."

"nonsense, I'm the one who dragged you out here. Its the least I could do." I insisted.

"Yosuke, are you participating in the chuunin exams?"

"yeah, anything to try to get stronger. I'll train hard everyday to achieve my goals. When are they anyway?"

"tomorrow." Their tomorrow?!

I walked her to the door, and knocked.

"oh hinata, I was wondering where my daughter dissapeared too. Hmm. Where you on a date with this dashing young man?"

"no! Mom! He's just a sparring partner!"

"yeah, I dont have time for relationships. I'll see you later hinata." I jumped over the wall, back to my apartment. I opened the door, and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I drew my tanto and turned on the lights in my room was the rest of my squad, plus Naruto, sasuke, and Sakura. I sheathed my weapon,

"what are you guys doing here?"

"well, after you were poisoned we figured we would throw you a get well party." Shin said.

"yeah, I hope your feeling better yosuke-kun." Takana said.

"I wanted to make sure your face wasn't hurt yosuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"yeah, if a comrade gets hurt. We need to support them!" Naruto bursted out.

"yeah, I just came because I had nothing else to do..." Sasuke said, arms crossed.

"yeah, well. Shin, takana. How did you guys fight during the mission?" Naruto asked

"we all won, as expected." Shin said bragging.

"oh Yosuke, I hope you dont mind. But we signed you up for the chuunin exams." Takana said.

"yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you guys about joining. Well, is this a get well party?" I started. "Lets go out to the town, everyone." Everyone started going out the door.

"hey Yosuke. I can't wait to fight you in the chuunin exams." Sasuke bragged.

"and I can't wait to beat you." I retorted.

We went to a spot of each persons choice. Shin chose the mixed hot springs, which we all compromised to wear swimsuits. Naruto chose Ichiraku ramen, unsurprisingly. Sakura chose a romantic movie, which we all kept rotating seats until we found a agreeable arrangement. It went sakura and takana behind me and sasuke. Naruto and shin sat next to us on either side. Afterwards, takana chose a frozen yogurt stand. Sakura insisted on sharing ice cream, if hers 'fell'. And lastly sasuke picked out a blacksmiths shop, where I spent my mission money on a order of custom designed Kunais. (link to kunai)

"we have had fun tonight. But now I get to choose where we go." I said. I led them down a couple of corners until we got to the arcade. We all played some games, and then left for home.


	3. 3: Chuunin Exams!

Today we left to go sign up for the chuunin exams. We went with team 7, and inside to register. Two genin inside were trying to deter people... We signed up anyway... This is the first step to becoming stronger... While walking through the building, I saw a kid our age... With white eyes...

"you, Uchihas. Stop for a second." He said to us... Me and Sasuke kept walking, ignoring him and his team...

"you guys ready to go to the first tests?" Shin said. With the rest of our two squads meeting up right before the stairs. We walked the stairs, and started to leave.

"hey. Stop. Right. Their!" I heard a weird voice call out. "you uchiha. I am rock lee and I wish to challenge you. I will prove my hard work is more than your acquired talent!" I turned around, and saw a boy around our age in green tights.

"you dare challenge us?" Sasuke said.

"yeah, that's like asking for a beating." I added.

"Sharingan!" Me and sasuke yelled. I looked at Sasuke, the same eyes as mine. We started to walk forward. I felt a hand on my chest keeling me from going forward.

"hey, dont leave us behind!" Shin and Naruto said. First Naruto ran out, then shin. Rock lee pushed Naruto fist down, then kneed his stomach. Naruto keeled over and rolled into the wall. Shin threw a kick, but rock lee dodged it... He's fast... Shin came back with a backhand punch. Rock lee grabbed his arm and threw him at us. I caught him, and pit him down against a pillar.

"sasuke, you remember when we planned for a two on one fight?"

"yeah, lets go with a formation 3." He said.

"and say, variation 2?"

"mhmm." We started running at lee, I ran behind sasuke and he reached behind him. I grabbed his forearm, and he flung me over. Rock lee dodged, as expected. That's where variation two comes in! I used substitution jutsu, and sasuke threw a punch at rock lee. What?! Impossible! How did he block it?! His hand caught sasukes arm. I jumped at rock lee who caught my arm with his hand. He kicked sasuke into the air, and then me. He got behind sasuke while we were in mid air, and shin caught me as I fell.

"Lee! That jutsu is forbidden!" Naruto caught sasuke as he was left flying through the air. After getting up, a weird guy who looked like rock Lee grown up, appeared from nowhere. I deactivated my sharingan, and the old guy scolded rock lee. We left soon afterwards and made it in time for our test.

"answer these nine questions. If your caught cheating, you will be disqualified. The tenth question will be given when theirs fifteen minutes left. Begin!" The test was hard. I used my sharingan to copy shikamarus movements. Then the tenth question came.

"this is the last question. But, if you get this question wrong. You will never be able to become a chuunin." Naruto stood up, being dramatic as he normally is.

"I... I... I'll never give up! No matter what! I will become a chuunin! BELIEVE IT!" He sat back down. I leaned back in my chair, not wanting to give up.

"here's the last question..." The proctor moved the board over, and it read you all pass in large letters. "congratulations you all, deciding to stay here and finish the test proves your loyalty to a task." He talked on a bit, and I zoned out.

"I'm mitarashi anko. Now if you all will follow me, the next part of the exam starts now." We all walked down to this place called the forest of death, and she explained the rules. With each team getting one scroll, heaven or earth. We had to find the opposite scroll, and bring both scrolls to the building in the center. Easy enough I suppose,

"who on your team is the leader, and will be holding the scroll?" One of the aids asked us.

"obviously its the smartest," shin said. He must mean me.

"and the strongest." I added to my list of feats.

"and the one who can be trustworthy." Takana said. Yeah, I'm totally trustworthy.

"me." Me and shin said.

"Yosuke couldn't lead us out of a cardboard box!"

"if we trusted you with the scroll, you wouldn't be able to defend it from a tree!" I retorted. The proctor handed the scroll to takana.

"you three can sort this out, I dont get paid enough for this." He simply said. The brown haired, scar faced shinobi walked off.

After entering the forest of death, my first notion was to find and fight sasuke. Or that rock lee guy. I'm itching for a good fight today... We jumped around before setting up camp for the night. We encountered a few shinobi, but none who posed a serious threat. We split up on the third day though, I encountered a girl being attacked by bear. Hmm, maybe time to try out my studying of the tenketsu points... I placed my hands the way hinata does before she attacks. The middle of the stomach should be the main point.

"ARGH!" I jabbed my hand out, and displaced my chakra into it. The bear fell backwards unconscious. A kusagakure nin.

"th... Thank you! You saved my life!" She said.

I picked up the scroll on the ground.

"only a earth scroll. I needed a heaven scroll..."

"hey, did u hear me? I was thanking you for saving my life!"

"oh, yeah sure. Do you want a medal?" I asked

"no, but how about... This!" She jumped at me and planted her lips onto mine. She wasn't letting go, but I eventually got her off.

"hey! Hands off!" I backed up, knocking into a tree. "I'm going to go now.." I threw the first custom Kunai I received, the rest being at home, with a smoke bomb attached to it. I jumped off, I need to find a heaven scroll for my team...

"ARGH!" I heard a deep grunt call out. I turned, and jumped the way the noise came from. Coming to see what happened, I saw Sasuke falling with a mark on his shoulder.

"No! Sasuke!" I quickly jumped and caught him. I placed him down on a tree... "you... Son of a bitch! You killed him!" I looked at the guy in pure rage, my sharingan activating on its own.

"kill him? Oh, no no no. I need you uchiha... Both of you!" He ran at me, I drew a kunai and used it to block his attacks. His moves are fast and agile... I also couldn't keep this up forever. I did a backflip into the air, weaving hand seals.

"katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!" The flames spread over a large area.

"I'm running late, so ill have to end this quickly!" His head extended towards me, and wrapped around my body.

"this is how I will unleash your true self..." He hissed in my ear. "curse seal of hell!" I felt deep piercing on my right neck and I fell from his grasp to the ground...

This power. I can feel this nasty power inside of me. Yet I let it flow through me... Give me the strength to beat itachi!

"Yosuke!" I heard a voice echo...

"Yosuke! Help me! I don't want to die! I need you!" The same female voice rang through my ears... Takana?!

I jumped up.

"you're awake!" I felt Takana's arms wrap around me. I didn't try to throw her off like I normally would...

"I thought... I thought you had died..." She cried, tears landing on my chest.

"where, where are the people who tried to kill you?!" I asked .

"what are you talking about? Who's trying to kill me?" I looked around... No one..."where's shin!?" I exclaimed, expressing worry I didn't know I had.

"Yosuke, its terrible. Some... Sand ninja.." She choked back tears.

"what did they look like, do you have anything from them?" I asked.

"I have this scroll, the scroll of heavens they dropped." I activated my sharingan with a bit of concentration. Looking at the scroll I found two different chakra signatures. Although faint, I should be able to memorize it. "takana. Take the scroll to the center building. I need to save shin." She nodded, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry for getting all emotional Yosuke..." She leaned her face into mine, delivering a quick kiss. Why are girls kissing me so much?

"Dont worry... He'll be fine." I jumped off high above the trees, to find the chakra signature. Eventually, I found one of the signatures, and quickly recognized the second one from the scroll. I hid my chakra, and crawled in a leafy branch above them.

"why do we even have this kid anyway? What's the point?" The guy said.

"look, we had a extra scroll. And we aren't here to directly kill yet. If we bargain his life for Yosuke Uchihas, it will weaken konoha. We will release him as soon as the test is over, and we will have one of them out of the way... Gaara will take care of sasuke..." The blonde hair one responded.

Sliding down the tree below them, I grabbed all of my paper tags and slapped them on every tree nearby. I jumped up, my sharingan spinning too life. I grabbed the boy with face paint, holding his neck in the grasp of my elbow.

"you move, your friend dies..." I said. I made hand seals, with one hand. Pretending to start a jutsu. "give me the hostage, or we all die." I said. All I needed to do was activate the paper bombs on the trees...

"your bluffing!" She said, throwing a kunai at me. I turned the boy around and let the kunai hit his bandages on his back.

"give me him now!" I exclaimed. My eyes felt different, like they were stronger now... This need to save shin... I drew a shuriken, and threw it at her. She unleashed her fan... Not good. I think at the current moment she could be stronger than me... Then I remembered... Rock lee's speed. I saw it with my eyes... My sharingan...

"explosion style: Support destruction!" I yelled, activating the paper bombs. The trees started to fall, and copying rock Lee's speed caught shin and started to jump away. We stopped after I made sure we lost them. I untied shin,

"Yosuke... Your alive!"

"of course I am, but are you?"

"yeah, I took quite a beating... But I think I'll be fine..."

" we need to get to that center building, and fast... We don't have to much ti-" I stumbled off the tree... His speed puts to much of a strain on my body! "Gahhh!" Shin caught me before I hit the ground, and I felt the shoulder of Takana... I entrapped in a group hug..

"Thanks for saving me Yosuke."

"You guys... Thanks for sticking by me this whole time.." I said to them.

I saw glimpses, flashes. Rock lees Taijutsu... It could be the key to winning the round.

"is Yosuke able to fight?" I heard.

"we will wake him up right now!" Shins now familiar voice responded. I felt a slap on the face, as I became fully aware.

"no time to explain?" I asked. He nodded, and I jumped into the arena.

"Yosuke uchiha of the hidden leaf, vs Kasaru of the village hidden in the sand." I heard murmors of her... I stretched really quick, like my teacher taught me.

"what are you doing? We are supposed to be fighting!" She yelled. I was stretching and my body felt heavier... I heard some cheering, mainly for me of course. The voices sounded like ino, and Sakura. I'm the main event! I hopped back and forth, from my left leg to my right leg, punching the air in a pre match practice.

"let the match... BEGIN!" The procter said, I drew my tanto defensively. She drew her kunai, and ran at me.

"Yosuke uchiha, I hear that you hold the kekki genkei of explosion release... And you have the sharingan." She said, tactically slashing her kunai.

"hmph, if your lucky. Maybe i'll show you my sharingan." I said, backing up. I dodged her strike and punched her stomach. She dissapeared into a whisp of flames. I looked around, not above. Left, no. Right, nada. I bent backwards into a hand stand, behind me is negative also. I pushed off my hands into the air, and threw a kunai with a paper bomb under me. I grasped the ceiling with my foot. She grabbed the Kunai, and threw it back at me.

"katon: Fireball jutsu!"

"explosion style: Jutsu destruction!" I joked, throwing the lit kunai into the fireball. The ball of flames exploded, and i felt a pain on my neck... I fell from the ceiling... Using chakra seems to be a big... Mistake here. I flipped, and attempted to use a kick I saw rock lee use. She blocked, and skid back on the floor. I threw shuriken at her, attached with wire strings. She deflected them both, and I ran at her. I whipped the wire string, sending the shuriken coming back from behind her and I threw two more at her directly.

"shakuton: Kajosatsu!" She exclaimed. White balls, surrounded by a weird shade of red spun around her, and the shuriken all got incinerated into gooey metal...how strong is her fire style technique?! No.. Not a fire style.. Scorch style?

"Shakuton: Incinerating flare jutsu!" The orbs smashed into each other, making a large flaming ball coming my direction.

"Karin: Fir- gyahh!" I hunched over, the seal on my back protruding with water like waves over me... I barely managed to roll out of the way of the attack, burning the sleeve of my shirt off. I needed to finish this fast... Before this mark takes all of my chakra... The mark crawled on my body like a poison... This rules out my ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Even the gentle fist style... That leaves me with taijutsu, and minimal shuriken jutsu... If I can even move... No. I had to move... I looked up to Naruto and Sakura, sasuke out of sight.

"Naruto... Did sasuke get past the second exams?"

"yeah, he did. But, you have to win too! I want to be able to fight you in the final round!" I smirked.

"thanks for the offer Naruto... But, the one I want to fight in the final round. Is sasuke..." I turned back to my opponent, my hand still on my neck. I have approximately 56 seconds before I run out of chakra to feed this curse mark. I have to make them count!

"my scorch style, you can't get through it. It is my ultimate defense!" She summoned more orbs around her, spinning them rapidly. I used rock lee's speed, running through the foot wide gaps sideways. I used his technique, the one I saw lee do to Sasuke. Kicking her into the air, her fire orbs dissapeared. I jumped behind her, using the dancing leaf shadow.

"what? What is this... taijutsu!?" She exclaimed, before regaining her composure. "a pure imitation using the sharingan... Clever. But I have studied every single leaf ninja." Well, I dont know how to finish it like rock lee. But I can wing it... I brought to fingers to her neck putting chakra to close a tenketsu.. Hopefully I dont miss. This cuts me down to 20 seconds... I grabbed my mark... No, I wouldn't let it control me! The mark receeded fastly. I threw a punch into her back, testing the waters... She cant move. Ferociously kicking her back I grabbed her side, and threw her below me. Before hitting the ground, I punched her gut repeatedly using my speed, she couldn't block it... I flipped into a leg drop crashing her into the ground... " Wolfs Barrage!" Although not using any chakra, the move still sounded good. She was knocked out cold... Soon I would be gone...

"Yosuke uchiha. Is the winner!" The proctor said, raising my hand. I knelt down on my knee. 3... 2... 1... I fell over on my side, as I passed out...


	4. 4: Chuunin Exams continue!

I woke up in a hospital bed. I quickly got up and checked the mirror... The mark on my shoulder, had a paper on it. Taking it off, their was a ring around my mark and different frayed lines coming off of it.

'Yosuke, I put a seal over your curse mark. It only works, when you will it too. Come by the mountains later today. ~kakashi.'

The note read. I ran to the door, smacking into shin on the way out.

"hey, watch it!" I yelled.

"your the one who got in my way! I just wanted to see how you were doing!" I smiled and ran off, going to meet kakashi. Presumably for training.

"bye shin, I'm going to go get stronger than you!" After reaching the mountain top, I saw sasuke, and kakashi.

"I will be training you both, sasuke and Yosuke." I nodded, and sasuke smirked.

"come along now, Yosuke." Kakashi said calmly. I followed him off the mountain, to a training field.

"so how are we going to start training today?"

"were not. Today is a recovery day for you, so we should just work on stretching. Getting your muscles back into shape." We stretched the whole day, and I went home. I trained around the house, by walking upside down along the ceiling.

"okay, now are you ready for your real training?" He asked me.

He explained. A jutsu.. Strong enough to kill itachi?! I need to learn this jutsu.. Now..

" I am ready to get stronger... For my brother!" I said confidently...

"alright. Then let our training... Begin!"

*(one month later)*

* * *

I wont be showing his training... So yeah... I'll give u a summary now if u like... Comment if you really are dying to see him learn stuff over the month... And ill write it in on the time skip chapter i'm planning.

Okay so pretty much, Yosuke learns two jutsus. The chidori, and a teleportation jutsu that remains unamed. But neither is "battle ready" by the time the exams come around. So he can use the Chidori, but only once and on a weaker level than sasuke. He can use the 'flying Raijin', but it takes a longer time for him to teleport. He re-discovers this Jutsu, by trying to find a way to become faster. To explain it shortly, he marks the object with his chakra. He uses it as a beacon, so he can augment his speed way past normal limits. Almost instantaneous. It erases the drawback normal body flicker has, but raises the chakra cost per run. He can't teleport to small moving objects like kunai, but if it is no longer in motion then he can teleport to it. He can however teleport to larger objects in motion, like say a person.

Also none of his Kunais are replaced with his custom Kunais, his regular kunai that are now marked with his seal will be used for the chuunin exams... After that they are all custom. He spends time with shin, training. Bonding through friendship. He sees his brother, in a lot of ways, in kakashi. He sharpens his gentle fist style when he's not with kakashi. Although not even close to hinatas level at this point. But, you'll see how it'll play out... Remember the sharingan doesn't just copy jutsus ;) that's a winky face... So yeah, no... Wait forgot to mention... Also this isn't the last you'll see of scorchy style girl...I dont remember what I named her... But ill go back, and type it up. Actually she will become a plot point... But enough spoiling. Unto... The chuunin exams... Continuation!

* * *

Training was... Effective. I've been progressing with my speed, taijutsu and ninjutsu... But, the best thing I've created... My flash Jutsu... And learning the chidori. Although it does require time to concentrate on the chidori, kakashi says I'm coming along well with the jutsu. Although my limit is pretty small, with only one shot per day. Kakashi also started me on developing genjutsu, which he thought I had a knack for.

I was finishing up training, practicing a gentle fist maneuver for countering taijutsu. I also started developing the chidori, although it takes more chakra for me than its worth at this point in training. Kakashi says with training, I can keep the chakra cost lower by controlling my chakra better.

"Yosuke... Yosuke!" I heard shin call out.

"what? Sorry I zoned out..."

"We're late. You need to get to the arena now, lets get to the arena! Last one their, owes the other cookies!." He faded into an after image, with me following him.

"Yosuke Uchiha, vs Neji Hyùga." People murmured...

"Yosuke uchiha?" I jumped into the arena from above.

"here." I said, unemotionally. I thought Naruto was fighting Neji? "what happened to Naruto?"

"he was disqualified, for using the nine tails chakra. And your opponent was taken back to Kusagakure for unknown reasons. So, here we are... The genius of the leaf... Versus a psuedo Hyùga... You make a mockery of the gentle fist! And I will not stand for it!"

"you done yet? I dont want to be standing here forever..." I readied myself... Drawing my Tanto, in a reverse grip...

"Begin!" The proctor yelled... Me and Neji ran at each other, I wanted to see how well I could do without my sharingan... Two Tomoe in both eyes... I've come a long way... And, it wont stop now!

He came at me with a kunai, clanging multiple times before we decided to take things up a notch... I sheathed my tanto, and threw kunai all over the arena. I didn't want to waste what I had left of my regular kunai, before I started to use my custom Kunai. I only had two teleports, so I would have to make them count... I ran at Neji.

"Byakugan!" He yelled out, I threw a kick at Neji. He blocked with his palm, and I got sent back.

"Sharingan!" I responded. The battle of dojutsu... We ran at each other... Fists, and palms... A barrage of taijutsu everywhere. He threw a palm, aimed at my face. I sidestepped it, and threw a kick. He went flying into the air. Using lee's taijutsu move, shadow of the dancing leaf, I got behind Neji. I started kicking him up into the air, and grabbed to throw him down... Something seemed off... My feet didn't connect with his back...

"eight trigrams: Revolving heaven!" His chakra started to spin, and soon his body followed. I teleported to a kunai on the ground to avoid being taken out... One teleport left. I threw the kunai from the wall I was on, at Neji. It deflected off... A ultimate defense... He landed on his feet, not wavering... I ran at him,

"Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

"eight trigrams: Thirty two palms!" The fireballs closed in on Neji, with him putting them out. I slid under Neji, coming up behind him. I palms his back, putting my chakra into him. I back flipped away,

"nice try, by your gentle fist missed my tenketsu points... Your good, but you don't possess the Byakugan..." Running back at each other, we had a counter for every strike...

"eight trigrams: Sixty four palms!" We both yelled at each other. Our palms met in the same places, I couldn't ai. For his tenketsu, but I could mirrior his movements...

"2 palms! Four palms! 8 Palms!" He started.

"its true, I can't aim for your tenketsu points... Or unleash chakra from my whole body... But, I can match your strikes. With ones of my own!" His eyes grew angrier, as our strikes met in rapid succession... "16 palms! 32 palms!" I jumped back, dodging the last sixty four palms... A reflex I had learned from... Prior experiences... My palms felt sore... Was this the toll of blocking the gentle fist? Neji came at me with more palms... Time to try out this last move... His palm came at my chest, I used the back of my right hand to push it to my right. Turning my body, I grabbed his wrist with the same hand. I brought my left hand to his side, jabbing him four times...

"8 Trigrams: 4 palm counter!" I exclaimed... This is where all of my training comes in... His arm fell limp to his side... I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach... Looking down, his left palm was stationed in my stomach...

"you. Hit my main tenketsu point. I can't infuse any more chakra." I said to him...

"and you disabled my arm, I can't reach properly to unblock the tenketsu..." I deactivated my sharingan, I dont have enough chakra to keep it sustained for very long. I have but a third of my Chakra left...

Jumping back, I did a handstand... I needed to think... I could attempt the chidori.. But it takes to much chakra.. Wire strings? He would just reverse with revolving heaven... His eyes... I need to disable his eyes...

"your mocking me. Get up and fight." He ran at me, I rolled and his hand impaled the wall. Making a large dent. I flipped away, before sliding the tip of my inherited weapon into the ground. He ran at me, and when I started to get closer I tilted the tanto. Slashing the dirt cloud up, I closed my eyes. Teleporting behind him, "I guess we are on the same level..." I said to him, right before he kicked me back.

"I... Won't lose... To some imitation!" He charged at me again, this time I couldn't move... No! He... Couldn't have! Releasing chakra from his foot, the one thing I didn't see coming...

"proctor. I would... like to..." I startedd... I couldn't win this fight... I might as well lose with honor. Neji's strike stopped right in front of my face... How... How come in not strong enough... I need to become stronger than everyone.. Only then... Will I be able to avenge my brother...

"Neji Hyuga. Is the winner of the second round!" I felt myself being dragged, and then in a room being healed by medical ninja.

"Yosuke, you dont have any major damage. Which is lucky, seeing as you survived a fight with the hyuga clans genius. I'm... Proud of you for sticking it out as long as you did..." My sensei said to me. Shin, and takana soon came in... I wanted to kill takana... For what a member of her clan has done to me... But, I could never bring myself to hate her. And shin... He's alright, for a loser.

"shin, takana. How did I do?" My bed lifted me up into a sitting position.

"Yosuke, you were amazing." Takana said in awe.

"hmph. Maybe now you will actually pose a threat to me." Shin said confidently. His face changed... "uhmm. It sounds a little bit too quiet out their. How long have we been down here?"

"not too long." Takana said. I heard a large noise, like a jutsu being cast. And a echo of a earthquake...

"you guys don't think?" I said... I jumped off my bed, and ran through the halls. I reached the arena, and saw kakashi and guy... A black ops member stood opposite..

"kakashi, what's going on?" He turned to me, and threw me a pill.

"take this pill, then get sasuke." He said. I nodded, after swallowing i felt my chakra being restored.

"Sharingan!" I yelled, jumping over the otogakure nin. They threw Kunai at me, and i deflected them off my own thrown shuriken. I flipped into the arena, with dust rising around me from impact.

"sasuke... You okay?"

"yeah. What's going on up their Yosuke?" The proctor jumped in front of us. A red headed sand ninja started to freak out...

"the plan will go accordingly. Take Gaara, and go heal his wounds." A bandage faced shinobi told them. The four jumped away,

"so, I'm guessing the host of this party is orochimaru?" The konoha proctor analyzed.

"don't know, dont care either. Lets heat things up a bit."

"you two uchiha... Have already reached chunin level. Put your training to good use... Act as konoha nin."

"so your saying I get to continue my match with Gaara?" He asked. the proctor nodded. We both started to run,

"not so fast!" The suna jounin exclaimed, throwing kunai at us as we ran. The proctor knocked the kunai out of midair, with his own. Me and sasuke jumped over the arena walls, after running for a while sasuke slid to a stop. He picked up some dirt, and dropped it. Sand flowed from the pile...

"either this is a trap, or we're just really lucky..." I said. Sasuke grinned, and we jumped into the trees... We didn't converse on the way...

We jumped the clouds making it look like night, hitting a tripwire trap of explosions. We dodged them, ending up in different tree branches... That was a close one... We continued jumping for a while longer, before closing in and surpassing them. Sasuke and I threw kunai into the tree branches.

"you guys thought you could escape the uchiha?" I said. Sasuke smiled.

"this... Is as far as you guys go!" Sasuke added.

"go on! Kankuro, Rezu . Take gaara, and get out of here..." The blonde girl said to them, before drawing out her fan.

"Temari, we can help you." The paint face said.

"no, kankuro. I can hold them off. The mission is to protect Gaara."

"sasuke, I have full reserves. Let me go after the others." I said.

"and give you all the fun? I'll take her down quickly, ill signal you. Then teleport me..." He said. I marked his shoulder, Temari threw kunai as I started to jump. I dodged them mid air, and kept going. I eventually caught up to them again, with kankuro and rezu...

"you aren't going any further... I'm taking all three or you out!" I yelled.

"a fellow dojutsu user..." She said...

"so you have a dojutsu?" I responded. I marked the tree branch... Making some hand seals, I teleported to sasuke, then back... Using up both of my teleports, in less than a second...

"sasuke, you go ahead. I'll hold this one off..."

"a space-time ninjutsu... Capable of teleporting a sizeable matter..." The girl rambled. Sasuke ran after kankuro, and we began our fight...

"so, what is this dojutsu of yours?" I asked, getting into a fighting position.

"hmph. You'll see soon enough." We stayed silent for a minute, before jumping at each other. She slashed with her kunai, and I ducked under. I slashed my tanto, catching her leg. Her gash started to bleed, and I put my tanto into a reverse grip... Running back at each other, I slashed with my short sword again. Right before it hit her, her eyes changed. I felt a kick on my back, sending me into the ground. The veins on her eyes spread, covering her irises'.

"Shyokugan!" Her eyes snapped from red to blue,

"Sharingan!" I yelled in response. Our blades clanged, over and over...

"you cant stop my eyes... They let me pinpoint the weakness's you possess. Like here!" She dissapeared, and I felt a hit in my back... The same spot Neji hit... I spun to the ground... I coughed up blood... Seems I haven't made a complete recovery... And I dont have enough chakra... She came flying down, and I lifted my feet hitting her chin.. I jumped up, and kicked her into a tree. He body turned into a log... I knelt onto a branch, scanning the area for the enemy. I fell off, the tree... No I was kicked. I threw a kunai with wire string, and swung to a lower branch. After attaching to the tree, I stopped to take a quick breather. I started to prepare shuriken for my next Jutsu.

"I was supposed to fight you during the chunin exams, but I went rogue right before... Joining up with Orochimaru. He said,' if you can kill Yosuke Uchiha. And prove your dojutsu superior... I will replace him with you...'"

"yeah, well guess again... I dont plan on dying today! Hey, How come you didn't kill me during the exams anyway?"

"because, killing you during the exams... Would have brought too much attention." While we were talking, I finished readying my shuriken.

"Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu!" I yelled, throwing the shuriken inside them. His eyes analyzed them, throwing senbon into the centers of the shuriken. Each one was hit into a tree...

"so your dojutsu not only sees peoples weaknesses, but also the weakness in jutsus?" I prospected.

"hmm... Your very analytic yourself... I better finish you off quickly!" He wants to finish this quickly?

He jumped at me, as i made more hand seals.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" He jumped right through the fire, unscathed. I jumped back, i need to keep my distance here... I noticed his eyes flicker... It could be a coincidence... Or his eye jutsu might be wearing off... He stopped pursuing me.

"well, it seems.. I will have to... Extend our time here, with the gift orochimaru gave me!" Markings started to flow, from the right side of his body. Like waves... I grabbed my shoulder, the same spot resides on me...

"Now, Die!" He ran at me, with black water like markings all over his body. I jumped over him, and started to run. He was faster now, he easily caught up to me and punched me off the branch. I fell to the ground, with him cackling maniacal laughs. He jumped down,

Use my power Yosuke! You know you need it... heard the hissing noise of orochimaru yell to me.

Or, you could die a honorable death... Another chided... Die? Now?! No! I... I still have a goal in life... Only after I fulfill it may I die... Orochimaru! Give me your power!

Your wish... Is granted! I heard him hiss in response.

I opened my eyes, the markings flowed all over my body. I felt my chakra, it was heavier... Yet lighter. I needed to make a opening for Chidori, so marking him would be ideal... Alright, here we go!

"you have the same mark as I... Now you must die!" He ran at me. Instead of blocking... I dodged by bending backwards, by still holding onto the tree with my hands. I swung under, and around flying past him. I placed a mark on his back, while continuing up. I threw kunai down at him, and started to jump away in the trees... Then I heard it... And now, I can see it. I see... No, no it couldn't be... A tailed beast? I thought those were only legends, and myths...

"don't lose your guards when fighting an opponent..." I felt two feet connect with my stomach, and used the substitution jutsu to keep going. I turned around off a branch, and threw more shuriken at him. I flipped to the ground, and kept running... Sasuke... I needed to get to Sasuke... I spun, sliding on the ground to avoid his barrage of kicks. I back flipped a safe distance away, I made all of the hand seals necessary... The lightning chakra came to my hand, and slowly amassed. I ran at him, dragging the mass of lightning in my hand next to me. I stabbed up,

"yeah, about this move.. You'll need to do more than jus-" he spit up blood, after i teleported to the marking I placed his back. I stabbed a clean shot through his stomach..

" you couldn't see that coming?"

"but, how?!" My hand was still through his torso, lightning radiating from my hand. I pulled it out, and he fell to the floor. I rubbed my right arm,

"simple really.. Your dojutsu was giving out, and you used Orochimaru's jutsu to pro long it... But, have you checked your eyes? I placed myself in situations where you wouldn't notice, partly due to Orochimaru's heavy chakra. And even so, your dojutsu wouldn't see the weakness in a jutsu... With no weakness you could possibly know..."

"you..." He coughed some more. "talk too much." I grabbed him, and teleported to Sasuke. Using the last of my chakra, the curse seal receded..

"sasuke, are you hurt?" I placed the girl I was fighting onto a branch right next to us. I sat on the branch, before sulking down next to sasuke...

"chakra is hard to come by these days.. Man, that fight got prolonged... I couldn't catch up.. Sorry."

"yeah, well we have still never determined who the strongest of us is..."

"lets keep it that way, for now.. While things are going good, you know?" We fist bumped, I tried to get up.

"after using this chakra like that, we shouldn't move too much..." I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yosuke, you'll never overcome shin like this." Tokuma?

"what are you doing here tokuma?"

"well, I didn't want to let you guys down... Especially after seeing shins ninja art... He's grown quite a bit.. Just look." I turned my head around the tree, and saw shin restraining the beast... where! Where did his power come from!? How can he contain this beast!? What is his power!?


	5. 5: The Mangekyo's Eternal Curse

We walked all the way to the land of frost, with many breaks because of Choji. It took a couple of campsites to get their, but we made it.

Now, to he's through the snowy wastelands... I put my thermal shirt on, and wrapped my feet and legs in bandages. I bandaged my hands, to keep them warm as well. After we suited up for the weather, shin was about to take lead. Shikamaru put a hand out, blocking him.

"Hey, what gives?!" He exclaimed.

"Our feet will leave tracks, easily tracked. Anyone could find us. And, since ninja have been missing from here... Lets go by tree." He said. We all agreed,

After jumping for a while, it got quiet... Dead silent... Kunai came from all directions, I blocked with my tanto. Shin threw shuriken, deflecting the ones coming at him. Shikamaru blocked with his Kunai, and Choji dodged them all...

"Yosuke, use your sharingan to see where our attackers are coming from!" Shikamaru instructed. I nodded,

"Sharingan!" The familiar noise, and enhanced vision... I could make out...

"Sixteen different chakra signatures... Considering their attack, and the size of their chakra... This could be brainwashing, or a organization of sorts..." I said.

"and were at a major disadvantage." Shin added.

"Dont worry guys, Shikamaru can think us out of this situation!" Choji said, trying to cheer us up.

"how about, me and shin take nine. Shikamaru and choji can take the other nine." I suggested.

"No, that's what they expect us to do. It'll be easier for them to take us, if we split up. We need to create a distraction, a attack big enough to keep them occupied. And for us to get distance. Once we can make it into the village, we'll be in the clear. They dont have the might to take on a whole village..."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, theirs a reason they didn't take us head on." The chakra signatures started to get closer..

"Their closing in, we dont have much time..." I said.

"Snow Style: Blizzard Jutsu!" A voice yelled... Kekkei genkei?! Snow started to hail down on us, thicker and thicker. We started to run,

"Shikamaru, you need to come up with something fast!" Shin panicked.

"Well, I'm open to ideas!" He responded. I grabbed some wire string, and brought a shuriken from my pouch. I tied it around the shuriken loosely.

"Guys, i can take the snow user... Only a Kekkei genkei user can take on another Kekkei genkei..." I said. "I'll knock the person off the path, and distract them. The kekkei genkei users chakra seems to extend through this snow." I added

"Yosuke, you can't do it alone." Choji said.

"Yeah Yosuke, at least take one of us to help!" Shin argued.

"Yosuke is on to something... Give me one of your marked kunai, and teleport in exactly fifteen minutes. When you do teleport, use a strong fire style jutsu that can cover a wide area. We are counting on you." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, ill try to finish her off quickly!" Reaching into my pouch, I tossed Shikamaru one of my marked kunai. I then spun the shuriken in my hand, around a few times before throwing it around a fairly thick tree shaft. It become taught, and I was ripped out of mid air.. I hanged on, being flung around the tree. I let go at a specific point, kicking the snow user in the side and sending us off the path. The body crumpled into snow, i landed on a branch and scanned the area. Their chakra is all around, I can't pinpoint the chakra from their body...

"Snow Shuriken!" A voice called out, the tree in front of me split in half. A giant shuriken was coming right at me! I back flipped to the ground, using chakra to stay on top. The shuriken flew over head, and eventually dissipated back into snow... Their body materialized from snow a couple feet in front of me.

"A knohagakure nin... And a uchiha? The boss is going to be happy..." They said.

"so, how does this Jutsu work?" I said, extending my hand to the blizzard. "You can't be hoping to reduce my vision at this point, seeing as you know I am a uchiha."

"Your right... But this snow... It serves more than one purpose..." His chakra started to amass my way. I jumped, and the snow came up like a spear.

"If this is the other purpose, then your in for a short defeat! Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I made a hand seal, and aimed the fireball down. The snow melted into water, and then froze into ice... Thirteen minutes until I teleport... I brought out two of my kunai, and used them to stab into the ice. I grinded down, and jumped off before touching the ground. I dodged and weaved in between the pillars of snow,

"this is the first time I've ever had to pack my snow to defeat a enemy..." I went on a assault, throwing kicks and punches. He dodged most of them, and used snow to defend himself... Taijutsu wont do good while this Jutsu is active... But, maybe the chidori... No, save that for later. We came to a stand still... Me crouching on a tree branch, and him standing on the snow covered ground...

\/-*(Shin Takahashi)*-\/

After splitting up with Yosuke, we continued on... Why that show off... I could have taken on that snow-loser too! I just... Dont know. Maybe one of us should have helped Yosuke...

"Shin. Do you know any jutsu?"

"Well, I... Know how to add chakra to my weapons and allows me to control them from afar... And I can use energy seal jutsu, making chains out of energy chakra, or seal chakra. And, theirs my experimental jutsu... I just started it recently actually, when I was training with Naruto. But, its not even near completion yet."

"Alright, I have an idea... We need to make a stand..." Shikamaru said.

"What! I thought the plan was to get to the villages gates!" I testified, we didn't stand a chance!

"You have a kekkei genkei, and me and Choji have hidden technique's."

"Its not a kekkei genkei yet, I have yet to get to that status... The techniques I know currently, aren't the kekkei genkei. The kekkei genkei is made up of fire, lightning and fire. The energy techniques I use, dont have a nature affinity. So they are much like you're hidden techniques..." Suddenly I experienced a flashback...

'"(flashback)"'

"Hi mom, dad. I'm home..." My dad is famous for the energy release kekkei genkei... He shared it with mom, and then they adopted me...

"Hey sport, how was ninjaing today?"

"it was... Sad.."

"what happened honey?" Mom asked.

"I... Found out my teammate didn't like me back... I dont really want to talk about it. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Wait, aren't you going to have dinner? Or train?" Dad asked.

"Come on, you've already taught me... A lot of your hidden jutsus..."

"Yeah, but I want you to learn all of them. So you can pass them on to the next Takahashi." He responded.

"I know, energy transfer, energy seal, and energy coating... What else is their to teach me?"

"One more... A forbidden jutsu... One you can use to save anyone... So now... You wont have to lose anyone else... But, the ramifications... Could kill you depending on how far you advance it..." A... Jutsu... To protect my friends? "its called Energy mode..." A... Energy mode?

"What does this energy mode do?" I asked.

"Well... In order to have the energy mode, you need the Kekkei genkei. Which, I will give to you." Mom started to clean dishes,

"is it strong? Stronger than, say other Kekkei genkeis?"

"Only a Kekkei genkei user, can beat a Kekkei genkei opponent. You must learn this, their is no defeating with this jutsu... It is to protect your allies... Have you knowledge of the eight gates?" I thought back to the chuunin exams... Rock lee... "Yes, I do."

"Well, the first stage. Its very close replica of the eight gates. Well, the second gate. It will increase you power, speed. But with a great tax on your body, and chakra. The second stage, lays a thin. But extremely strong. Coating of green and white. Like straight lines, flowing. And stage three..." He paused, "stage three, is a last resort. My father used this stage. But I left before I could ever see it. My dad went missing after that, so it can be assumed... You die after going stage three... Son, I trust you to use this power well..."

'"(end flashback)"'

The energy mode... My true kekkei genkei... Dad gave me the power, to protect my friends... If I need to, I will use it! I... Couldn't save takana. I wont let that happen again!

"okay, I have a plan. You and choji will hide your chakra, and blend into the scenery. Mark the tree your behind, by cutting a mark into shaft. Stay hidden, until I say, 'Till death do us part'. I want choji to attack straight out with human boulder, and shin to use energy seal to contain the enemy..."

\/-"(Shikamaru Nara)"-\/

"everyone got it?" I finished explaining. What a drag to encounter them so soon... Choji and shin jumped behind the trees, drawing a line across it in one motion. Good. I stopped abruptly, and turned around. Their going to ambush us, which means at least one left behind. I wrapped my leg in bandages quickly, just in time as the ninja appeared... I pretended to be in intense pain,

"Looks like he cant handle the cold!" One of them taunted. They weren't quite in the right spot, but that's no problem... Even though its a pain to get involved like this. Man, I wish I could go home and nap... This comes first though...

"Why.." I fake panted. " why are you following me?"

"well, we were going to take you to our master..." I can trap all of them for five minutes, and seventeen seconds.. Its been three minutes since we left Yosuke.

"You are a decently strong ninja, to have that flak jacket." Shin was able to restrain the shukaku demon, for at least thirty seconds. Allowing Naruto to finish the fight, so accounting for the chakra he would be containing...

"But, you are severely outmatched." Accounting for the snow blizzard, he could contain them for about a hour uninterrupted... But theirs only ten ninja here, with five more behind them... Ambush backup... shin has three minutes before the ambush gets here, in which case me and choji would have to defend shin...

"Your other friends must not have survived the blizzard jutsu... Their probably buried under snow by now." Different members said. Hmph, I've already got my trap set too... I am anticipating them to use wind style attacks, its too cold for a water style after their blizzard jutsu... Earth style wouldn't be effective in our situation high up... But, if they use lightning style.. Well we would have to hope Yosukes jutsu can withstand it... Three minute time gap for distracting them now...

"So, you goin to come peacefully? Or do we have to drag you their?" Their growing impatient,

"Yeah, but... I think my fingers may be, freezing off... Its so cold..." I lied, slowly rubbing my hands into a rat hand seal. My shadow flowed under the branch, down the tree and across to the trees they were on... We were attached...

"Shadow Possession Jutsu... Complete." I said, standing up.

"So what, you got us trapped... We will be released eventually..." The one in the middle hissed. I'll try to extract information while I have them trapped...

"So, you guys prey on weaker shinobi?" I inquired, remembering them saying I'm a chuunin.

"we wont tell you anything!" The girl of the bunch called out. I reached to the kunai pouch on my thigh, pulling out nine kunai. These ninja dont seem to carry pouches on their thighs, so that makes this easier...

"Answer my questions. Or this gets a lot more painful." Everyone was silent, their calling my bluff.. I threw all of the kunai, each of them copying my movements empty handed. I aimed for different parts of their clothes, I could collect them later... The silence continued... I had another ten seconds until my jutsu gave out...

"So, how long do you guys want to stay trapped?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, so we can kick your ass!"

"Sorry, you'll be here... Till death do us part..." I noticed a ruffle in the bushes, as the ambush squad showed up.

"Human Boulder!" The familiar voice of choji yelled, spinning towards our ambushers. The kunai and shuriken thrown at choji, deflected off easily

"Energy seal!" Shin yelled out, he put his left hand over his right arm. Gripping it tightly, a green marking showed up on his arm and multiple chains snaked around the ten ninjas. It made a chain sphere, with multiple segments. The shinobi couldn't escape through... I'm impressed shin... Ripping the bandages on my leg, I joined choji in defending shin...

\/"*(Yosuke Uchiha)*"\/

Jumping through the forest, I preserved my chakra... I could always beat him, I just need to back up the others right now...

"Where are you going? Master is the other way!" Her speed picked up, and I sped up too... The base is in the north? Continuing as far south as I could, she caught up. Her shoulder connected with my back, and we went freefalling to the snow covered ground. I used substitution Jutsu, and kicked her back... The snow covered the kick, I sped up. Dashing around her as fast as I could, using some chakra. I punched and kicked over and over, eventually getting through her defenses and kicking her jaw. She went flying into the air, jumping behind her using dancing leaf shadow... Kicking her back, sending her higher. Grabbing her side in the familiar motion, and throwing her down. I began to punch her, but found her hands choking my neck... How can she reverse this?! We fell into the ground, with me being sucked under the snow... A snow clone? I still have a minute to distract her before teleporting... I got up, the snow starting to crawl up my body...

"What's your deal anyway? Someone as strong as you should be able to live on your own." I said, trying to buy myself time..

"I pledged my loyalty to master. I will not disobey him for a second." The snow, and I could see multiple snow girls. "And soon, you will too." They all said in harmony, I made some hand seals. Teleporting to the kunai Shikamaru has, I found myself in front the three. Fifteen ninja were in front of me, raising my hands to my lips. I breathed in and then...

"Katon: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Wind ball Jutsu!" I heard multiple voices yell. I poured a lot of my remaining Chakra into this attack, and after the smoke cleared. Bodies lied everywhere... They weren't dead, my sharingan could still see their chakra. Turning around, Shikamaru was picking up pieces of clothing from the ground.

We jumped around, eventually reaching shimogakure.

"We made it!" Shin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now we have to do real work... What a drag..."

"I heard theirs a nice shop here... We must go!"

"Lets find a.. Secure room. Then we can truly unravel this mystery." We entered a inn, which had a interconnected bar. Everyone turned their heads towards us, like we were a sore thumb...

"What are you all looking at!" I said.

"Well ain't you the little tough guy," a man in a leather jacket stood up, and walked over. "I don't think you've heard, but, here in shimogakure... The radical rats own this town!"

"Radical rats? More like lamest losers." Shin retorted.

"You better shut your friend up, before I do it for you!" He pushed me, Sharingan: Genjutsu! The gang member crumpled over, everyone looking around in shock..

"If you value your lifes, you wont bother us again." I said. I waved Shikamaru, choji, and shin away. Walking up to the bartender,

"Well, well. A uchiha... Its been a while, since I last saw one. So you are one of the last two survivors, eh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not here for small talk. I need a room here,"

"Well dont you get right to the point... Well, how about I give you guys a room. Taking out a member of the gang is mighty impressive." She said.

"He was feeble minded," I started. My genjutsu skill, wasn't strong enough to keep even Genin level shinobi under wraps... "well, if I can just grab the key.."

"Alright honey, here you go. Make sure to visit sometime now." She finally handed over the key, and shin, Shikamaru, and choji followed me to the room. After getting inside we locked the door, closed the shades. After sitting down at the table, we started to talk.

"Alright, did you guys find out anything about the enemy?" Shikamaru asked.

"The snow style girl.. Cant be beat in her own element, she has a strong advantage here. But, bringing her somewhere without snow would make her easier to beat." I said, I took my gloves off. I noticed they still had snow on them... And the room is hot... "The snow also appears to only melt by fire, or a fire style jutsu..." I added.

"Shin?" Shikamaru asked.

"I grabbed this kunai off the wall from the ninja, It looks pretty unique." He pulled out a Kunai, and placed it on the table.

"Shikamaru, I noticed their smell... It is distinctly a instant ramen smell... They eat almost exclusively cup ramen..." Choji noticed.

"Alright, I found samples of their clothing here. When Yosuke used that fire style jutsu, and engulfed them in flames... They didn't burn as badly as they should. This could be fire proof clothing, like they new Konohagakure from the land of fire was coming." Shikamaru prospected. If what he says is true... Then they are already prepared for us...

"So, how do we go about investigating?" Shin said. We were all stumped..

"How about, we ask around town for where these clothes came from." Shikamaru said. He handed us each a fragment of clothing, and I heard a glass break from outside the door, followed by loud running. Scrambling to our feet, we ran out into the hallway.

"Spy?!" Choji exclaimed.

"Possibly, and theirs only one exit... If we can get outside in tim-"

"I GOT THIS!" shin yelled, running towards the window. He jumped, the window being forced open. He threw a shuriken with wire string, and flew down. We all watched from the window, as a guy got kicked in the stomach by shins attack. We all ran downstairs, meeting up with shin and the tied up man.

"Dont go kicking randoms, idiot." I criticized. Shikamaru bent down, picking up a white piece from the bottom of the sandal.

"No, this guy is our spy. We should leave though, were making a scene."...

After getting away from the public, and into a park.

"So, your a spy?" Choji asked.

"No! I know nothing! I swear!" He pleaded.

"All you need to do... Is tell us where their hideout is. And we will let you go." Shikamaru bargained. I drew my tanto, and pointed it at him.

"If you lie to us, it will be your last words." I hunched over, grabbing my arm as the curse seal started to unravel... Come on! Now of all times!

"You, you weild the curse mark?! Master told us you would be coming... Alright... I'll tell you where he is..." Orochimaru? The one who will give me power! He told us where the hideout in the north was.

"Yosuke, can you knock him out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, sure." I hit the back of his neck with a chop.

"I meant with your sharingan."

"I dont have enough chakra to even use fireball jutsu... And if i do... The curse mark will overwhelm me..." We dragged his tied up body into the room, no questions asked. Hiding him in the closet, we slept for the night to regain our chakra...

"So, the plan is to keep the guy knocked out. One of us will have to stay behind, to watch him and keep the room guarded.

"I vote choji. He can eat all he wants here." Choji said, speaking in the third person. No one disagreed with him, and we left to scout out and possible map the base for konoha.

After jumping the villages gates, we continued into the mountain. We found the mine, and entered. Sneaking around, we made it to a large room. High above, crawling over the pipes we saw some suspicous figures.

"Konan, Nagato. How many shinobi do you plan on taking?" A deep voiced man said. He wore a black cloak, covering his whole body.

"we are building a small army, to help find the tailed beasts. this would increase our production rate by 75%." The lady answered.

"This better not backfire. Konoha has started to stick their nose into it." The hooded man threatened.

"we have already started to evacuate them to the other base in am-" she started, shin jumped down. Shin! We cant confront them!

"Energy... Mode!" He became engulfed in a green chakra, his eyes turned green. His hair faded from his normal red, to green. It flowed upwards, as he took a new stance.

"Shikamaru, what do we do?!" I whispered.

"Shins gotten us into a precarious position. You support him, and I will come up with something." He whispered back. He crawled ahead, and I jumped down next to him.

"Shin, ill take the hooded man. You take the other two." He nodded, running at a extremely fast pace towards them... I drew a kunai and threw it at the hooded man. From within his cloak, I saw his single red eye spin... The mangekyo sharingan... The kunai flew straight through him into the wall... Running at him, I threw kicks and punches for minutes. He grabbed my arm, and threw me at the wall. Landing back first, I got back to my feet panting... He can't be touched by physical attacks...

"You must be a uchiha..."

"yeah, and?"

"Just making an observation..." I activated my sharingan, and ran at him. Making some hand seals, I prepared my fireball jutsu.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled, blowing the fire his direction while still running. His chakra disappeared, and so did my fire...i felt the temperature rise from behind me, and I roll to the side. Dodging my own jutsu...

"Your instincts are impressive as well..."

"So what's the deal with your space-time jutsu!?"

"Now, now. A good magician, never reveals their secrets.." Shin came crashing through the wall, he turned in mid air to get back to his feet. Chakra off of his green cloak turned into shuriken, crashing mid air with paper ones. I threw a shuriken at one of the paper ones, hitting it just before it intercepted with shin.

"You, in the cloak. I'll be back for you." I said, following shin out of the room. The cloaked man staid still, as me and shin jumped into the room. Shins fighting was exemplified by a lot, dealing damage far beyond why I could ever expect... The purple haired woman, had wings made of paper..

"Shin,"

"Lets do it." His voice was a lot deeper, more demonic.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled, blowing fire up at the woman. I ran forward, tying wire string around shin lightly. Shin grabbed my shoulder, then my leg. He spun me around, and then threw me up. I threw a shuriken with wire string at the ground, catching onto a pipe. Pulling myself down as hard as I could, shin flung extremely fast at the girl. He spun like a drill, going through her easily. The paper from her wings, descended her. The wings then went into her body, restoring her to perfect health...

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. Looking to where the voice came from, the pale skin purple eyed man stopped mid motion... His arm half extended. He struggled, and the shadows ripped apart... How strong are these people...

"Yosuke. Go, take on the cloaked guy. Me and Shikamaru can take these guys on!" I nodded, jumping back to the other side. I instantly got hit with a punch, sending my into the wall. It caused a crater... I slumped back to feet, my body feeling heavier...

"You endure... Eyes seeking power... You endure to gain power..."

"Who are you people!?" I yelled at him.

"We, are the Akatsuki. We will bring true peace to the world."

"peace? You call kidnapping innocents... Peace!?"

"Although not my idea, anything to accomplish our goals is necessary... And, you feel the same way. Your eyes cant lie to me." He's toying with me... Maybe, if I can catch him by surprise. Then I could land a fatal blow on him.. He absorbed himself into his eye, and appeared at another spot in the room.. I grabbed three kunai, jumping into the air I threw them all. One kunai as a distraction to hide the last kunai in the shadows. I made a hand seal, using the clone jutsu to make copies of myself. I then prepared my chidori... The spirals expanded from his eyes, teleporting the two Kunais away. The third kunai hit underneath his feet, and the clones tried to hit. He tried to block, but his hand went right through it... The trick of my clone jutsu... They dont actually exist... They dissapeared, and I ran at him..

"Chidori!" He can't dodge this one! Teleporting to the kunai, I struck... My hand went right through him, hitting the wall behind it. The wall cracked, and started crumble... He walked through me,

"the chidori? I haven't seen that jutsu in a long time... I can offer you.. Greater power.. Survive this, and meet me at the top of the river that flows into final valley. One weeks time, bring no one." He spiraled into nothingness, as large boulders started to fall from the sky. The mine was collapsing! I ran, dodging boulders... Until one fell... I couldn't dodge it... I crumpled into a ball, as the rock fell...

I was... Alive... I felt power surround me. The boulder lifted off me... Looking at myself... I had... wings... My skin turned a ashy gray, and my hair had red streaks all around it. Growing to a long length... My heart pounded deeply... Kneeling down, I couldn't last much longer... The cursed seal is infecting my body at a accelerating rate... I... Need to save the others first...

Stumbling around, I found shin and Shikamaru... Shin was holding up a boulder on his back, protecting Shikamaru. Falling over, I reached in and grabbed Shikamaru who had passed out. Pulling him out, I extended my hand to shin.

"Yosuke... Your dying... I can feel it..." He said.

"ill be fine. Just... Come on. Take my Hand!" I reached my hand as far as I could.

"I'm... Not going to make it... I'm running on fumes right now..."

"That's ridiculous! I... I wont let you die!"

"Yosuke, dont you see... I'm not fast enough to make it out, and you dont have enough chakra to teleport me... The curse seal ate it up... The only thing left I can do... Is keep you from dying.." He grabbed my hand, transferring his chakra to me... I thought about trying to pull... But I didn't want to take any chances...

My body started to heal, I no longer was dying... The infection completely spread, and I was still alive...

"Go, Yosuke. Take Shikamaru and get out of here." Its... All my fault... The cave in... If I hadn't been so reckless!

"I'm not going to leave you shin! Your... Your my best friend!" My cursed seal receded back into the marked pattern on my shoulder... Shin... "You've always been stronger than me! Doing things I couldn't! So its not fair that you have to die!"

"Thanks Yosuke... You... Finally acknowledged... Me..." He collapsed under the rock! I tried to push and shove the rock aside, desperately trying to save my friend.

"NOO! SHIN!"

\/-*(Shikamaru Nara)*-\/

I dont remember much of it... But, shin saved my life... When the purple eyed man used his jutsu, it caused a cave in... Lucky it wasn't worse... Looking up, I saw Yosuke trying to move a rock...

"Yosuke... Are you alright? Where's shin?" I asked. Getting to my feet, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Where's shin!?" His eyes were different... This wasn't an ordinary sharingan... He looked at me.

"Shins... Under this rock..."

"He... He didn't make it out?" Yosuke nodded... Shin... Shin... How come... It had to be you?


	6. 6: Land of Snow! Shin's Sacrifice

We walked all the way to the land of frost, with many breaks because of Choji. It took a couple of campsites to get their, but we made it.

Now, to he's through the snowy wastelands... I put my thermal shirt on, and wrapped my feet and legs in bandages. I bandaged my hands, to keep them warm as well. After we suited up for the weather, shin was about to take lead. Shikamaru put a hand out, blocking him.

"Hey, what gives?!" He exclaimed.

"Our feet will leave tracks, easily tracked. Anyone could find us. And, since ninja have been missing from here... Lets go by tree." He said. We all agreed,

After jumping for a while, it got quiet... Dead silent... Kunai came from all directions, I blocked with my tanto. Shin threw shuriken, deflecting the ones coming at him. Shikamaru blocked with his Kunai, and Choji dodged them all...

"Yosuke, use your sharingan to see where our attackers are coming from!" Shikamaru instructed. I nodded,

"Sharingan!" The familiar noise, and enhanced vision... I could make out...

"Sixteen different chakra signatures... Considering their attack, and the size of their chakra... This could be brainwashing, or a organization of sorts..." I said.

"and were at a major disadvantage." Shin added.

"Dont worry guys, Shikamaru can think us out of this situation!" Choji said, trying to cheer us up.

"how about, me and shin take nine. Shikamaru and choji can take the other nine." I suggested.

"No, that's what they expect us to do. It'll be easier for them to take us, if we split up. We need to create a distraction, a attack big enough to keep them occupied. And for us to get distance. Once we can make it into the village, we'll be in the clear. They dont have the might to take on a whole village..."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Well, theirs a reason they didn't take us head on." The chakra signatures started to get closer..

"Their closing in, we dont have much time..." I said.

"Snow Style: Blizzard Jutsu!" A voice yelled... Kekkei genkei?! Snow started to hail down on us, thicker and thicker. We started to run,

"Shikamaru, you need to come up with something fast!" Shin panicked.

"Well, I'm open to ideas!" He responded. I grabbed some wire string, and brought a shuriken from my pouch. I tied it around the shuriken loosely.

"Guys, i can take the snow user... Only a Kekkei genkei user can take on another Kekkei genkei..." I said. "I'll knock the person off the path, and distract them. The kekkei genkei users chakra seems to extend through this snow." I added

"Yosuke, you can't do it alone." Choji said.

"Yeah Yosuke, at least take one of us to help!" Shin argued.

"Yosuke is on to something... Give me one of your marked kunai, and teleport in exactly fifteen minutes. When you do teleport, use a strong fire style jutsu that can cover a wide area. We are counting on you." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, ill try to finish her off quickly!" Reaching into my pouch, I tossed Shikamaru one of my marked kunai. I then spun the shuriken in my hand, around a few times before throwing it around a fairly thick tree shaft. It become taught, and I was ripped out of mid air.. I hanged on, being flung around the tree. I let go at a specific point, kicking the snow user in the side and sending us off the path. The body crumpled into snow, i landed on a branch and scanned the area. Their chakra is all around, I can't pinpoint the chakra from their body...

"Snow Shuriken!" A voice called out, the tree in front of me split in half. A giant shuriken was coming right at me! I back flipped to the ground, using chakra to stay on top. The shuriken flew over head, and eventually dissipated back into snow... Their body materialized from snow a couple feet in front of me.

"A knohagakure nin... And a uchiha? The boss is going to be happy..." They said.

"so, how does this Jutsu work?" I said, extending my hand to the blizzard. "You can't be hoping to reduce my vision at this point, seeing as you know I am a uchiha."

"Your right... But this snow... It serves more than one purpose..." His chakra started to amass my way. I jumped, and the snow came up like a spear.

"If this is the other purpose, then your in for a short defeat! Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" I made a hand seal, and aimed the fireball down. The snow melted into water, and then froze into ice... Thirteen minutes until I teleport... I brought out two of my kunai, and used them to stab into the ice. I grinded down, and jumped off before touching the ground. I dodged and weaved in between the pillars of snow,

"this is the first time I've ever had to pack my snow to defeat a enemy..." I went on a assault, throwing kicks and punches. He dodged most of them, and used snow to defend himself... Taijutsu wont do good while this Jutsu is active... But, maybe the chidori... No, save that for later. We came to a stand still... Me crouching on a tree branch, and him standing on the snow covered ground...

\/-*(Shin Takahashi)*-\/

After splitting up with Yosuke, we continued on... Why that show off... I could have taken on that snow-loser too! I just... Dont know. Maybe one of us should have helped Yosuke...

"Shin. Do you know any jutsu?"

"Well, I... Know how to add chakra to my weapons and allows me to control them from afar... And I can use energy seal jutsu, making chains out of energy chakra, or seal chakra. And, theirs my experimental jutsu... I just started it recently actually, when I was training with Naruto. But, its not even near completion yet."

"Alright, I have an idea... We need to make a stand..." Shikamaru said.

"What! I thought the plan was to get to the villages gates!" I testified, we didn't stand a chance!

"You have a kekkei genkei, and me and Choji have hidden technique's."

"Its not a kekkei genkei yet, I have yet to get to that status... The techniques I know currently, aren't the kekkei genkei. The kekkei genkei is made up of fire, lightning and fire. The energy techniques I use, dont have a nature affinity. So they are much like you're hidden techniques..." Suddenly I experienced a flashback...

'"(flashback)"'

"Hi mom, dad. I'm home..." My dad is famous for the energy release kekkei genkei... He shared it with mom, and then they adopted me...

"Hey sport, how was ninjaing today?"

"it was... Sad.."

"what happened honey?" Mom asked.

"I... Found out my teammate didn't like me back... I dont really want to talk about it. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Wait, aren't you going to have dinner? Or train?" Dad asked.

"Come on, you've already taught me... A lot of your hidden jutsus..."

"Yeah, but I want you to learn all of them. So you can pass them on to the next Takahashi." He responded.

"I know, energy transfer, energy seal, and energy coating... What else is their to teach me?"

"One more... A forbidden jutsu... One you can use to save anyone... So now... You wont have to lose anyone else... But, the ramifications... Could kill you depending on how far you advance it..." A... Jutsu... To protect my friends? "its called Energy mode..." A... Energy mode?

"What does this energy mode do?" I asked.

"Well... In order to have the energy mode, you need the Kekkei genkei. Which, I will give to you." Mom started to clean dishes,

"is it strong? Stronger than, say other Kekkei genkeis?"

"Only a Kekkei genkei user, can beat a Kekkei genkei opponent. You must learn this, their is no defeating with this jutsu... It is to protect your allies... Have you knowledge of the eight gates?" I thought back to the chuunin exams... Rock lee... "Yes, I do."

"Well, the first stage. Its very close replica of the eight gates. Well, the second gate. It will increase you power, speed. But with a great tax on your body, and chakra. The second stage, lays a thin. But extremely strong. Coating of green and white. Like straight lines, flowing. And stage three..." He paused, "stage three, is a last resort. My father used this stage. But I left before I could ever see it. My dad went missing after that, so it can be assumed... You die after going stage three... Son, I trust you to use this power well..."

'"(end flashback)"'

The energy mode... My true kekkei genkei... Dad gave me the power, to protect my friends... If I need to, I will use it! I... Couldn't save takana. I wont let that happen again!

"okay, I have a plan. You and choji will hide your chakra, and blend into the scenery. Mark the tree your behind, by cutting a mark into shaft. Stay hidden, until I say, 'Till death do us part'. I want choji to attack straight out with human boulder, and shin to use energy seal to contain the enemy..."

\/-"(Shikamaru Nara)"-\/

"everyone got it?" I finished explaining. What a drag to encounter them so soon... Choji and shin jumped behind the trees, drawing a line across it in one motion. Good. I stopped abruptly, and turned around. Their going to ambush us, which means at least one left behind. I wrapped my leg in bandages quickly, just in time as the ninja appeared... I pretended to be in intense pain,

"Looks like he cant handle the cold!" One of them taunted. They weren't quite in the right spot, but that's no problem... Even though its a pain to get involved like this. Man, I wish I could go home and nap... This comes first though...

"Why.." I fake panted. " why are you following me?"

"well, we were going to take you to our master..." I can trap all of them for five minutes, and seventeen seconds.. Its been three minutes since we left Yosuke.

"You are a decently strong ninja, to have that flak jacket." Shin was able to restrain the shukaku demon, for at least thirty seconds. Allowing Naruto to finish the fight, so accounting for the chakra he would be containing...

"But, you are severely outmatched." Accounting for the snow blizzard, he could contain them for about a hour uninterrupted... But theirs only ten ninja here, with five more behind them... Ambush backup... shin has three minutes before the ambush gets here, in which case me and choji would have to defend shin...

"Your other friends must not have survived the blizzard jutsu... Their probably buried under snow by now." Different members said. Hmph, I've already got my trap set too... I am anticipating them to use wind style attacks, its too cold for a water style after their blizzard jutsu... Earth style wouldn't be effective in our situation high up... But, if they use lightning style.. Well we would have to hope Yosukes jutsu can withstand it... Three minute time gap for distracting them now...

"So, you goin to come peacefully? Or do we have to drag you their?" Their growing impatient,

"Yeah, but... I think my fingers may be, freezing off... Its so cold..." I lied, slowly rubbing my hands into a rat hand seal. My shadow flowed under the branch, down the tree and across to the trees they were on... We were attached...

"Shadow Possession Jutsu... Complete." I said, standing up.

"So what, you got us trapped... We will be released eventually..." The one in the middle hissed. I'll try to extract information while I have them trapped...

"So, you guys prey on weaker shinobi?" I inquired, remembering them saying I'm a chuunin.

"we wont tell you anything!" The girl of the bunch called out. I reached to the kunai pouch on my thigh, pulling out nine kunai. These ninja dont seem to carry pouches on their thighs, so that makes this easier...

"Answer my questions. Or this gets a lot more painful." Everyone was silent, their calling my bluff.. I threw all of the kunai, each of them copying my movements empty handed. I aimed for different parts of their clothes, I could collect them later... The silence continued... I had another ten seconds until my jutsu gave out...

"So, how long do you guys want to stay trapped?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, so we can kick your ass!"

"Sorry, you'll be here... Till death do us part..." I noticed a ruffle in the bushes, as the ambush squad showed up.

"Human Boulder!" The familiar voice of choji yelled, spinning towards our ambushers. The kunai and shuriken thrown at choji, deflected off easily

"Energy seal!" Shin yelled out, he put his left hand over his right arm. Gripping it tightly, a green marking showed up on his arm and multiple chains snaked around the ten ninjas. It made a chain sphere, with multiple segments. The shinobi couldn't escape through... I'm impressed shin... Ripping the bandages on my leg, I joined choji in defending shin...

\/"*(Yosuke Uchiha)*"\/

Jumping through the forest, I preserved my chakra... I could always beat him, I just need to back up the others right now...

"Where are you going? Master is the other way!" Her speed picked up, and I sped up too... The base is in the north? Continuing as far south as I could, she caught up. Her shoulder connected with my back, and we went freefalling to the snow covered ground. I used substitution Jutsu, and kicked her back... The snow covered the kick, I sped up. Dashing around her as fast as I could, using some chakra. I punched and kicked over and over, eventually getting through her defenses and kicking her jaw. She went flying into the air, jumping behind her using dancing leaf shadow... Kicking her back, sending her higher. Grabbing her side in the familiar motion, and throwing her down. I began to punch her, but found her hands choking my neck... How can she reverse this?! We fell into the ground, with me being sucked under the snow... A snow clone? I still have a minute to distract her before teleporting... I got up, the snow starting to crawl up my body...

"What's your deal anyway? Someone as strong as you should be able to live on your own." I said, trying to buy myself time..

"I pledged my loyalty to master. I will not disobey him for a second." The snow, and I could see multiple snow girls. "And soon, you will too." They all said in harmony, I made some hand seals. Teleporting to the kunai Shikamaru has, I found myself in front the three. Fifteen ninja were in front of me, raising my hands to my lips. I breathed in and then...

"Katon: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Wind ball Jutsu!" I heard multiple voices yell. I poured a lot of my remaining Chakra into this attack, and after the smoke cleared. Bodies lied everywhere... They weren't dead, my sharingan could still see their chakra. Turning around, Shikamaru was picking up pieces of clothing from the ground.

We jumped around, eventually reaching shimogakure.

"We made it!" Shin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now we have to do real work... What a drag..."

"I heard theirs a nice shop here... We must go!"

"Lets find a.. Secure room. Then we can truly unravel this mystery." We entered a inn, which had a interconnected bar. Everyone turned their heads towards us, like we were a sore thumb...

"What are you all looking at!" I said.

"Well ain't you the little tough guy," a man in a leather jacket stood up, and walked over. "I don't think you've heard, but, here in shimogakure... The radical rats own this town!"

"Radical rats? More like lamest losers." Shin retorted.

"You better shut your friend up, before I do it for you!" He pushed me, Sharingan: Genjutsu! The gang member crumpled over, everyone looking around in shock..

"If you value your lifes, you wont bother us again." I said. I waved Shikamaru, choji, and shin away. Walking up to the bartender,

"Well, well. A uchiha... Its been a while, since I last saw one. So you are one of the last two survivors, eh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not here for small talk. I need a room here,"

"Well dont you get right to the point... Well, how about I give you guys a room. Taking out a member of the gang is mighty impressive." She said.

"He was feeble minded," I started. My genjutsu skill, wasn't strong enough to keep even Genin level shinobi under wraps... "well, if I can just grab the key.."

"Alright honey, here you go. Make sure to visit sometime now." She finally handed over the key, and shin, Shikamaru, and choji followed me to the room. After getting inside we locked the door, closed the shades. After sitting down at the table, we started to talk.

"Alright, did you guys find out anything about the enemy?" Shikamaru asked.

"The snow style girl.. Cant be beat in her own element, she has a strong advantage here. But, bringing her somewhere without snow would make her easier to beat." I said, I took my gloves off. I noticed they still had snow on them... And the room is hot... "The snow also appears to only melt by fire, or a fire style jutsu..." I added.

"Shin?" Shikamaru asked.

"I grabbed this kunai off the wall from the ninja, It looks pretty unique." He pulled out a Kunai, and placed it on the table.

"Shikamaru, I noticed their smell... It is distinctly a instant ramen smell... They eat almost exclusively cup ramen..." Choji noticed.

"Alright, I found samples of their clothing here. When Yosuke used that fire style jutsu, and engulfed them in flames... They didn't burn as badly as they should. This could be fire proof clothing, like they new Konohagakure from the land of fire was coming." Shikamaru prospected. If what he says is true... Then they are already prepared for us...

"So, how do we go about investigating?" Shin said. We were all stumped..

"How about, we ask around town for where these clothes came from." Shikamaru said. He handed us each a fragment of clothing, and I heard a glass break from outside the door, followed by loud running. Scrambling to our feet, we ran out into the hallway.

"Spy?!" Choji exclaimed.

"Possibly, and theirs only one exit... If we can get outside in tim-"

"I GOT THIS!" shin yelled, running towards the window. He jumped, the window being forced open. He threw a shuriken with wire string, and flew down. We all watched from the window, as a guy got kicked in the stomach by shins attack. We all ran downstairs, meeting up with shin and the tied up man.

"Dont go kicking randoms, idiot." I criticized. Shikamaru bent down, picking up a white piece from the bottom of the sandal.

"No, this guy is our spy. We should leave though, were making a scene."...

After getting away from the public, and into a park.

"So, your a spy?" Choji asked.

"No! I know nothing! I swear!" He pleaded.

"All you need to do... Is tell us where their hideout is. And we will let you go." Shikamaru bargained. I drew my tanto, and pointed it at him.

"If you lie to us, it will be your last words." I hunched over, grabbing my arm as the curse seal started to unravel... Come on! Now of all times!

"You, you weild the curse mark?! Master told us you would be coming... Alright... I'll tell you where he is..." Orochimaru? The one who will give me power! He told us where the hideout in the north was.

"Yosuke, can you knock him out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, sure." I hit the back of his neck with a chop.

"I meant with your sharingan."

"I dont have enough chakra to even use fireball jutsu... And if i do... The curse mark will overwhelm me..." We dragged his tied up body into the room, no questions asked. Hiding him in the closet, we slept for the night to regain our chakra...

"So, the plan is to keep the guy knocked out. One of us will have to stay behind, to watch him and keep the room guarded.

"I vote choji. He can eat all he wants here." Choji said, speaking in the third person. No one disagreed with him, and we left to scout out and possible map the base for konoha.

After jumping the villages gates, we continued into the mountain. We found the mine, and entered. Sneaking around, we made it to a large room. High above, crawling over the pipes we saw some suspicous figures.

"Konan, Nagato. How many shinobi do you plan on taking?" A deep voiced man said. He wore a black cloak, covering his whole body.

"we are building a small army, to help find the tailed beasts. this would increase our production rate by 75%." The lady answered.

"This better not backfire. Konoha has started to stick their nose into it." The hooded man threatened.

"we have already started to evacuate them to the other base in am-" she started, shin jumped down. Shin! We cant confront them!

"Energy... Mode!" He became engulfed in a green chakra, his eyes turned green. His hair faded from his normal red, to green. It flowed upwards, as he took a new stance.

"Shikamaru, what do we do?!" I whispered.

"Shins gotten us into a precarious position. You support him, and I will come up with something." He whispered back. He crawled ahead, and I jumped down next to him.

"Shin, ill take the hooded man. You take the other two." He nodded, running at a extremely fast pace towards them... I drew a kunai and threw it at the hooded man. From within his cloak, I saw his single red eye spin... The mangekyo sharingan... The kunai flew straight through him into the wall... Running at him, I threw kicks and punches for minutes. He grabbed my arm, and threw me at the wall. Landing back first, I got back to my feet panting... He can't be touched by physical attacks...

"You must be a uchiha..."

"yeah, and?"

"Just making an observation..." I activated my sharingan, and ran at him. Making some hand seals, I prepared my fireball jutsu.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled, blowing the fire his direction while still running. His chakra disappeared, and so did my fire...i felt the temperature rise from behind me, and I roll to the side. Dodging my own jutsu...

"Your instincts are impressive as well..."

"So what's the deal with your space-time jutsu!?"

"Now, now. A good magician, never reveals their secrets.." Shin came crashing through the wall, he turned in mid air to get back to his feet. Chakra off of his green cloak turned into shuriken, crashing mid air with paper ones. I threw a shuriken at one of the paper ones, hitting it just before it intercepted with shin.

"You, in the cloak. I'll be back for you." I said, following shin out of the room. The cloaked man staid still, as me and shin jumped into the room. Shins fighting was exemplified by a lot, dealing damage far beyond why I could ever expect... The purple haired woman, had wings made of paper..

"Shin,"

"Lets do it." His voice was a lot deeper, more demonic.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" I yelled, blowing fire up at the woman. I ran forward, tying wire string around shin lightly. Shin grabbed my shoulder, then my leg. He spun me around, and then threw me up. I threw a shuriken with wire string at the ground, catching onto a pipe. Pulling myself down as hard as I could, shin flung extremely fast at the girl. He spun like a drill, going through her easily. The paper from her wings, descended her. The wings then went into her body, restoring her to perfect health...

"Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled. Looking to where the voice came from, the pale skin purple eyed man stopped mid motion... His arm half extended. He struggled, and the shadows ripped apart... How strong are these people...

"Yosuke. Go, take on the cloaked guy. Me and Shikamaru can take these guys on!" I nodded, jumping back to the other side. I instantly got hit with a punch, sending my into the wall. It caused a crater... I slumped back to feet, my body feeling heavier...

"You endure... Eyes seeking power... You endure to gain power..."

"Who are you people!?" I yelled at him.

"We, are the Akatsuki. We will bring true peace to the world."

"peace? You call kidnapping innocents... Peace!?"

"Although not my idea, anything to accomplish our goals is necessary... And, you feel the same way. Your eyes cant lie to me." He's toying with me... Maybe, if I can catch him by surprise. Then I could land a fatal blow on him.. He absorbed himself into his eye, and appeared at another spot in the room.. I grabbed three kunai, jumping into the air I threw them all. One kunai as a distraction to hide the last kunai in the shadows. I made a hand seal, using the clone jutsu to make copies of myself. I then prepared my chidori... The spirals expanded from his eyes, teleporting the two Kunais away. The third kunai hit underneath his feet, and the clones tried to hit. He tried to block, but his hand went right through it... The trick of my clone jutsu... They dont actually exist... They dissapeared, and I ran at him..

"Chidori!" He can't dodge this one! Teleporting to the kunai, I struck... My hand went right through him, hitting the wall behind it. The wall cracked, and started crumble... He walked through me,

"the chidori? I haven't seen that jutsu in a long time... I can offer you.. Greater power.. Survive this, and meet me at the top of the river that flows into final valley. One weeks time, bring no one." He spiraled into nothingness, as large boulders started to fall from the sky. The mine was collapsing! I ran, dodging boulders... Until one fell... I couldn't dodge it... I crumpled into a ball, as the rock fell...

I was... Alive... I felt power surround me. The boulder lifted off me... Looking at myself... I had... wings... My skin turned a ashy gray, and my hair had red streaks all around it. Growing to a long length... My heart pounded deeply... Kneeling down, I couldn't last much longer... The cursed seal is infecting my body at a accelerating rate... I... Need to save the others first...

Stumbling around, I found shin and Shikamaru... Shin was holding up a boulder on his back, protecting Shikamaru. Falling over, I reached in and grabbed Shikamaru who had passed out. Pulling him out, I extended my hand to shin.

"Yosuke... Your dying... I can feel it..." He said.

"ill be fine. Just... Come on. Take my Hand!" I reached my hand as far as I could.

"I'm... Not going to make it... I'm running on fumes right now..."

"That's ridiculous! I... I wont let you die!"

"Yosuke, dont you see... I'm not fast enough to make it out, and you dont have enough chakra to teleport me... The curse seal ate it up... The only thing left I can do... Is keep you from dying.." He grabbed my hand, transferring his chakra to me... I thought about trying to pull... But I didn't want to take any chances...

My body started to heal, I no longer was dying... The infection completely spread, and I was still alive...

"Go, Yosuke. Take Shikamaru and get out of here." Its... All my fault... The cave in... If I hadn't been so reckless!

"I'm not going to leave you shin! Your... Your my best friend!" My cursed seal receded back into the marked pattern on my shoulder... Shin... "You've always been stronger than me! Doing things I couldn't! So its not fair that you have to die!"

"Thanks Yosuke... You... Finally acknowledged... Me..." He collapsed under the rock! I tried to push and shove the rock aside, desperately trying to save my friend.

"NOO! SHIN!"

\/-*(Shikamaru Nara)*-\/

I dont remember much of it... But, shin saved my life... When the purple eyed man used his jutsu, it caused a cave in... Lucky it wasn't worse... Looking up, I saw Yosuke trying to move a rock...

"Yosuke... Are you alright? Where's shin?" I asked. Getting to my feet, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Where's shin!?" His eyes were different... This wasn't an ordinary sharingan... He looked at me.

"Shins... Under this rock..."

"He... He didn't make it out?" Yosuke nodded... Shin... Shin... How come... It had to be you?


	7. 7: Madara Uchiha at last

\/-*( Yosuke Uchiha)*-\/

I stayed in the hospital for a couple of days... I no longer needed to will the curse seal... It didn't move unless I made it. I was getting ready to be discharged when I heard sasuke yell, i ran looking for him. I heard noises coming from the roof. He was charging the chidori... Against a jutsu of Narutos..

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" They yelled. Sakura started to run towards them, kakashi grabbed their hands and spun them. Throwing them into water towers.

"Sasuke... Kakashi told us the chidori wasn't to be aimed... At... Our friends..." I fell to to my hands and knees. I started to have bad flashbacks... Takana! Shin! Why couldn't I save you guys!?

Sasuke pulled his arm out, and left... Naruto stayed... I eventually pulled myself together, and talked to Naruto.

"Naruto... Why were you guys fighting?"

"Sasuke... He's going through a rough time right now... Well, I have to go talk to Sakura. See ya!" I jumped off, and went to the training field... Shin.. Takana.. Without them... Who? Who am I?!

Your Yosuke of course..

Who are you? Why are you always talking to me at the worst times?!

I'm your hidden strength, that you have yet to realize. The voice of reason, when you pick a darker path.

What's this power you talk about?

I can't tell you, until you discover it yourself.

What's your name?

My name isn't important right now. Everything will be revealed later on.

"Yosuke! What are you doing here?" Ino walked over from the path.

"I'm just training. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"oh, I like to hang out here. No big deal. You mind if I watch you train?" She sat down under a tree.

"I guess I don't have a say in the matter," I continued training, hitting a piece of wood. Using the gentle fist style, to try to augment it into my movements... Then their was my mangeky- no!.. How could I even think about using the power... When my friend had to suffer for me to get it... I disregarded the thought...

"Yosuke... Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I said, keeping my focus on hitting the log. "Why do you ask?"

"oh.. Uh, no reason..." I looked over to her, she had her knees to her head. "Yosuke, are you thinking... About going to Orochimaru for power?" Orochimaru? The masked sharingan man can give me more power... But, I wont lie to her..

"I... I have been thinking about it. But, he isn't the one I want to get power from. The power I want... Is the kind to protect my friends..." I froze... Nightmare flashes of shin, and takana paraded my mind. I fell to my hands and knees. Unable to continue training, I felt my vision fade to black...

Not enough hate...

You couldn't save them... You cant save anyone...

Yosuke... I.. Hate you... Why did you let me die!

The voices rang through my head, over and over...

"NO!"

"Yosuke! Are you alright?!" I opened my eyes, and sat up abruptly. I was centimeters away from Ino's face... She blushed, and sat frozen on top of me.

"Yosuke, this... Isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah? Then why dont you explain why you are sitting on me?!"

"I was trying to give you cpr!"

"I dont need cpr!"

"Why wont you let me help you?"

"Because... I dont want to lose anyone more of my friends..."

"You'll never lose me..." her face started to move towards mine,

"Yosuke! Yosuke! Are you out here!?" I heard Naruto's voice call out. Ino awkwardly got off me, and getting to my feet, I dusted myself off. "Oh, their you are Yosuke. We need to get going fast, to the konoha gates! No time to waste!" He jumped into a nearby tree. "Well? Come on!" I looked back at ino... I would never lose anyone again... I swear!

After arriving at the gates, I noticed others... Chouji, Shikamaru, kiba, and... Neji...

"alright, were all here. Now, I can tell you why we are assembled." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke uchiha, has gone rogue." Sasuke... I knew he would leave... And, I will be leaving soon as well... But... I wanted sasuke to stay here... Where he's safe..."we are sending out a rescue team. Of just us. To save him." Sakura ran up, pleading and crying for us to bring sasuke back... I didn't say, or move. Keeping my face towards the forest...

"I'll bring back Sasuke, no matter what!" He screamed, "What are we waiting for!?" Naruto screamed... No body argued, and we set off. Jumping into the trees,

"Neji, Yosuke. You two take point. Your dojutsu can alert us to attacks. Then kiba, and me. And choji and Naruto behind us." We all agreed, and I had to stand Near Neji...

"Were closing in on them. Prepare yourselves." Neji said. We found them in a open plains area.

"What's the plan?" Kiba asked.

"Well, theirs six of us. And five of them." Neji stated.

Naruto jumped from the bushes, throwing kunai at the enemy. The enemies dodged them, and prepared a counter. I jumped out grabbing Naruto ankle, and he fell to the ground.

"Ha! Looks like we get our can. And can eat it too!" The fat one said..

"Ow! Yosuke! What was that for-ttebayo!" He dusted himself off,

"Going in alone against five enemies, isn't a smart idea. At least take my backup."

"Are we going to fight now? I'm looking forward to making you apart of me..." The double headed one said.

"Give us a minute, would yah?" I asked.

"How long are you going go keep us waiting?! I want to kill you two!" The female member persisted.

"Alright Yosuke... Any ideas?" We were just stalling for the others, who were going around as we came up with a plan. I whispered it into his ear, and he agreed.. After this attack, I would run away. He would disguise a shadow clone, and transform himself into me.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He made one clone, which started to circle the original Naruto's hand... The rasengan...

"Katon: fire ball jutsu!" I blew a steady stream of fire into narutos rasengan... His clone increased in speed, holding the fire inside the rasengan. My jutsu fully entered the rasengan, being compressed. The rasengan turned a bright red, covered in a layer of white. Narutos clone dissapeared, I tagged narutos back by tapping him and he started to run. Naruto ran towards the middle one, thrusting up. He was about to grab him, when I teleported to Naruto. I kicked his hand up, and he got the full force of the jutsu. He stumbled for a bit, before punching Naruto and me in one swing. Getting to my feet, they were stuck in place.

"Shadow possession... Complete..." Shikamaru came from the bushes next to us.

"Good thing your friend got me, before you felt my full swing..." He grumbled, "Doton: Earth dome jutsu!" He trapped all of us into a rock dome, while everyone was out in the open.

"Jirobo, you handle these twerps.. But, take Yosuke back with you." A voice from the outside said. I turned back to the others.

"Ideas?" I asked.

"Well, we could offer you to him. Since he does need you."

"Once you get out, you can find Sasuke!" Naruto said, running rasengans into the wall. I leaned up against the wall, thinking of an idea.. Shikamaru walked over, whispering something into my ear.

"Hey, Jirobo. Dont you have to let me out anyway? Cant you just let me out now?" I lyed.

"No, not until the other five are dead." He simply answered. Just like Shikamaru said...

"Alright guys, I've found the weakest point in the barrier." Neji said, marking it with the blade of his kunai.

"If we all aim our strongest attacks their, then we can possibly break out before it sucks our chakra." Shikamaru added. I made the necessary hand seals, and charged chakra to my hand...

I ran forward, throwing a paper bomb kunai.

"Rasengan!"

"Fang Over Fang!"

"Eight trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" After getting out of our containment, we stood heroicly.

"You can't stop us!" Naruto yelled out.

"Guys, we can't all be held up here." Shikamaru insisted. I threw a smoke bomb down. I whispered into Shikamaru's ear,

"I'm going to go get sasuke..." Before jumping into the forest... I hope Naruto caught on... Looking back, I saw me... Standing where I used to... Good job Naruto!

Keeping my pace up, I started to close in on the rest of the sound four... I threw a kunai with a paper bomb at the ninja, trying to distract them..

"They got here faster than I calculated..." The female voice analyzed. I landed on a branch, a little ways behind them.

"So your the other uchiha? Guessing by your look... Your not going to come willingly..." Orochimaru... Lend me your power!

"Sharingan!" The curse mark spread over me, instantly to gray. The second stage, was already in my grasp... The power started to consume me... If I become stronger. No when I become stronger... I will kill itachi!

"So the runt can use the power of the curse mark? Without dying?"

"That's right... My friend allowed me to use this power."

"You think Orochimaru... Is your friend?! Don't make me laugh! Sakon and ukon, grab the kid..." The conjoined twins started to come towards me...

"orochimaru isn't who I plan to gain power from. If it was, don't you think I would have gone with you from the beginning? Orochimaru is the furthest thing from a friend."

Chakra... More chakra! I felt a explosion around me, as the forced pushed them back...

The wings came back, sleaker with red streaks in them.

"he can use the curse marks second form without the mind awakening pill?!" The twins said in unison.

"You two go, ill handle him." The black haired guy said. He handed the twins a barrel with sasuke in it... I jumped at him, using my wings to spiral and hot him with a punch. He went flying to the ground, and my curse mark started to recede... I cant hold it for very long... He came back on the offensive, hitting me multiple times. So fast, I couldn't keep up... He stuck me with a web to a tree, struggling to get out, I brought out a Kunai and tried to cut the rope... No use...

"Yosuke! Were coming!" Naruto yelled out, throwing Kunai at the man. He got stuck in webs too, followed by kiba, Shikamaru and Neji... Neji managed to break out somehow, and after getting us all out... He volunteered to stay behind... I hate his guts, for showing me up...

"I'm the only one who can take him on. You guys go..." Jumping off reluctantly, we chased them down again... This time, being stopped by both of the remaining. This time however, the barrel was taken by a gray haired man... Naruto jumped after him, and I quickly followed.

"Sorry shikamaru, kiba. I need to control Naruto, before he gets out of hand!" The nodded, and I turned back to Naruto. He was running, faster than I thought he ever could. Keeping up, the white haired guy sped into a plains area. Jumping from the trees, the lid opened. Sasuke jumped out, and started running.

"Yosuke Uchiha. You are allowed past this point. But, the blonde needs to stay."

"Like I will ever stay here! Yosuke, you go on ahead. Take down sasuke! Bring him back no matter what!"

"Naruto, you... You trust me?"

"Of course! You are my valued... Friend..." I nodded, and jumped after sasuke. In pursuit, i slowly gained on sasuke. He stopped, and i fell to the tree... I'm starting to lose control over my actions... Like my curse seal de-activating... And now, not being able to move...

"your right eye... That for starred pattern... The mangekyo sharingan... So you killed your teammates..." I drew my tanto, staring into the reflection... The pattern Danzo had on my brothers eye... My brothers mangekyo...

"sasuke... I... Can't leave the village with you.."

"and so, you must be here to stop me."

"I'm not in control of my actions. The one with my brothers eye is... The one who controls me determines your fate." Looking back into the tantos reflection, the pattern changed. To one I don't recognize, yet it must be my own... Then their was a drop... Then a couple more... Of red snow... It started to snow a deep red color... Everywhere I looked, ice started to form. Thick wetness formed under my right eye...

"Sasuke!" I heard Narutos distinct voice cry out.

"Go, Sasuke..." I said, his eyes were widened... He jumped off." The ice continued to fall for the sky, I closed my eyes.

"Yosuke... Dont let the power keep you prisoner... Break free..." Shin!? Opening my eyes again, shin was standing on the branch opposite... His face had major scarring, along with his hands...

"how? How did you?.."

"when I was in the split second of time, before the rock crushed me... I was about to pass on... Takana told me... That you saved her... She gave me the power to stay alive... To turn you, back unto the better path."

"Shin, theirs no going back... I've been offered a higher power..."

"You wont leave... I will stop you..." He made a handseals,

"multiple energy clone jutsu!" He made a weird handseal, and in poofs of green smoke... Came exact replicas of shin... "This is the jutsu I was working hard on perfecting... I finally figured it out, training in the mountains..." I made the necessary hand seals for the chidori, charging the chakra to my right hand. My mangekyo shifted back to my regular sharingan as i jumped at the original shin, I stabbed him through the heart...

"You see shin... You couldn't even land a punch on me!" I started laughing.

"Wrong one..." It dissapeared, so he can change his real body with a clone... I'll have to defeat all of the clones then... The lightning from my hand, dissapeared. The clones closed in on me, fighting them off, they overwhelmed me. Curse mark... Using the curse marks power I charged its chakra onto me.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" The curse mark enhanced purple flames hit all the clones, making them dissapear... Shin was no where to be seen... Scanning the area, i found him charging a jutsu in between his hands in front of his stomach...

"This is the second jutsu i have created... I based it off of your chidori... Using my energy release, i can imitate your lightning..." He subconsiously went into his energy mode.. And then to a new form... His skin gained a green and white layer of chakra, that covered his entire body. The jutsu produced a green orb, contained within his two hands he ran at me with the Jutsu in his left hand.

"Energy cannon!" The curse mark took over my body straight to the second stage.

"Chidori!" The black curse mark enhanced lightning clashed with his sphere, a orb of chakra surrounded us... I felt something hit my gut... A punch... The light came back to my eyes, and shin was on the ground of the forest... Jumping away, up the forest and through final valley... I saw sasuke leaving... I wanted to call out to him, but I couldn't bring myself to it... Continuing up the river, I met the hooded man...

"You decided to take me up on that offer... Good... Lets get going."

"Not so fast... That young Uchihas eyes belong to me!" Danzo...

"How did you find us?" The hooded man asked casually.

"I control that boys action... I am alerted when he tries to break free from my rule..."

"Hmm. Theirs one way to temporarily break this jutsu... As long as he disobeys you long enough... He cannot complete the task and will give up until coming back into contact with you..." Danzo started running at us, I felt myself being drawn into the portal. now i am in a prison cell...

"Your body will act on its own. I will detain you here for the time being until i can see your chakra return to normal."

"I can't control my actions...?"

"ill be leaving you with one of my main subordinates. Konan... help out yosuke." A purple haired woman, in dark clothes walked in. "Help him control his actions... It is dire for his training." The man left, locking the door. The woman staid standing.

" what Genjutsu keeps you from following orders?"

"The Kotoamatsukami... My brothers Genjutsu."

"That's a tough one... Never came across someone being manipulated, that knew they were being manipulated. So your already a step ahead."

"What can I do against a unbreakable Genjutsu?"

"we will try a jutsu of even to greater proportion. I'll be back later. Stay here."

"Not like I have much of a choice." She left, by using paper to flow through the bars and reform on the other side. I went onto my palms, balancing myself in the air... I need time to think...

I zoned back in at night, getting off my hands. I brought out my kunai, and started etching into the walls.

"Coo... Coo coo..." Their was a crow, standing on the windowsill of my cell.

"Shoo. This isn't the place for a crow." I said, waving my hands in a shooing motion. It turned its head, and I saw shisuis mangekyo sharingan... The four starred pattern illuminating towards me. It spun rapidly, and I passed out...

I woke up in a dark room, a weird bed...

"Your awake Yosuke... We overrode the Genjutsu with a stronger one. Now, are you ready to begin your training?" The hooded man asked me.

"I've been ready... I will finally be able to exact my revenge!"


End file.
